Natural instincts: a Jen and Tilly story
by rubberbandgirl7
Summary: Jen and Tilly have developed something special between them, the story takes them back to the beginning when they met and moves them through their time and relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

Hollyoaks/ Natural instincts

Chapter 1

Jen looked at her, mesmerised, unable to move, Tilly looked so beautiful her pale skin against her warm ginger hair as she sat at the back of the class. Jens eyes wandered over Tilly's face, the way her hair fell across her forehead, how her eyes sparkled and glinted with mischief and those soft full lips. Not a day went by without Jen thinking about that kiss the day they went to see the Gormleys. It was so simple then, Tilly had caught her off guard at the art exhibition, there had been an instant attraction to this slim young woman, her confidence and charm and her defensiveness when Jen critiqued her painting. And yet, bumping into her the next day had felt like fate had intended this to happen, a chance to make amends and talk more. It wasn't like Jen to offer people she didn't know rides in her car, but she just had to persuade Tilly to join her, spend time with her.

The day at the beach offered so much promise; they had laughed so much and were so at ease in each other's company it was as if they had known one another for ever. There had almost been no need to ask questions about each other, they just seemed to fit. Tilly was fun, bright and thoughtful. They both loved art. Jen found herself wanting to share all she knew, they laughed at the same things and were at ease playing with the peanuts on the rug. Jen kept missing Tilly's mouth but Tilly was a better shot. Even then when their fingers touched passing the warm drink between them, it sent shivers through her. Jen hadn't had this much fun or felt this alive in ages. It was as if everything that had happened had been washed away by this gorgeous young woman in front of her. She could sense Tilly watching her, she knew that telling Tilly about her break up was a risk but it was one she was prepared to take. Nothing felt strange, not even helping Tilly on with her shoe after she fell, even though Tilly wondered if it should.

When that moment came and they kissed it was as if nothing else mattered. Jen closed her eyes for a moment reliving the feel of Tilly's lips against hers, the gentle movement of the kiss and the pressure of Tilly's lips responding to her own. She remembered the feel of Tilly's neck under her hand as they kissed and feeling herself being held by Tilly. It was gentle but intense, it felt like coming home. She knew at this point she had found her soul mate.

Jen was brought back to reality by the sound of the bell, what was she going to do, it was such a mess. All Jen wanted was to put the clock back but she couldn't. The last few weeks had been the hardest of her life, she was so torn between her desire and need to be with Tilly and not breaking her commitment to be a teacher, and the professional behaviour expected of her. She and Tilly had tried to be just friends, but even after that first kiss and despite the shock of finding the truth about Tilly's age during the fire, nothing could stop how she felt, or it seemed how Tilly felt.

Jen had been amazed by Tilly's maturity, wishing she could manage her emotions half as well as her student but she knew she was alternating between hot and cold with Tilly because of her own inner panic. This must be terrible for Tilly being accepted, then rejected. Yet when they had their snatched moments together she found herself unconsciously looking at Tilly's lips desperately wanting to kiss her, to feel their fullness against her own, to taste and feel Tilly's tongue with her own. More and more she found herself needing to touch her, small snatched touches, finger tips, hands brushing together, so much so she was becoming unaware of herself doing this. Stroking Tilly's skin with her thumb, she didn't know what it was about her thumb but it was just so sensitive to the touch. All she wanted was to caress Tilly, guide her thumb over her face, across her lips and down Tilly's neck over her collar bone and onwards. And that was why they hadn't seen one another this past month.

That day in the art room had ruined everything, she had ruined everything, and yet it had taken Tilly's anger to show her that she had been the one responsible for their pain and current separation. It was oh so clear in hindsight, Jen just could not resist being close to Tilly that day. Oh God how much she had wanted to hold her, to feel her body close to her own in the art room, smell her freshly washed hair and feel the softness of her skin. Tilly was such good company that they had been painting and chatting for ages, getting closer again after another Jens rejections. Jen moved close to Tilly, she knew she could not stop herself. As she stepped forward Tilly had told her that being so close was distracting her, but Jen just had to feel Tilly, she stepped closer hearing her students breaths become faster and shallower, she pressed herself to Tilly's back and ran her right hand down Tilly's arm, to hold her hand with the brush. Her own heart was pounding inside her chest, and yet she could not let go , guiding Tilly's hand and brush showing her how to apply the paint in longer slower stokes.

It was so sensual that she forgot herself entirely asking Tilly if she could 'feel it', knowing she didn't really mean the brush strokes, but the sense of longing between them and her overwhelming desire to be touching Tilly. Tilly had turned, her eyes searching Jens, moving between Jens eyes, her lips and back again, Jen could barely breath she felt herself moving towards Tilly unconsciously longing to connect with her, to kiss her deeply, and then suddenly Tilly pulled away. Tilly had saved them both from what could have been a very passionate deeply sensual kiss in the art room. Jen smiled, relieved but hating to remove her body from where it had pressed against Tilly's. Later in this unconscious blissful state she had taken Tilly's hand in full view of the new students, she had stroked Tilly's arm and caressed her with her thumb and now they were both paying the price of her own lack of self-discipline. To make matters worse, Jen had stupidly accused Tilly, adding insult to the pain they were both in. What an idiot she had been, it was her who was the immature one, and now she couldn't trust herself, she had wanted to touch Tilly, she still wanted to touch Tilly, nothing would take that sense of physical longing away, only removing herself from temptation. Even when she met Tilly by the bench it was Tilly who reached out to her, who held her hands, Jen felt so connected, she stroked Tilly back gliding her thumb over Tilly's. It was simple for Tilly, so clear everything seemed possible, but Jen could not take the pain and the internal state of conflict any longer, they could not meet, she could not be trusted because she wanted so much to be with Tilly, her soul mate.

Jen snapped back into consciousness, the students had finished filing into the room and Tilly had her head down. Jen smiled at her, she had missed her so much it had felt like a physical ached around her heart. She caught Tilly's eye as she lifted her head, she looked so tired, paler if that were possible, perhaps it was too much revision or maybe she too couldn't sleep like Jen couldn't. Jen moved her gaze round the room and asked the class to be quiet.

It was the last day of term before the holidays and the last day of Jens teaching placement at the college and then completely after the end of supervised natural arts and bush craft course was over until near to Christmas, six months away. Then she'd be back at uni. Perhaps she and Tilly could rebuild their relationship; she had been invited by Diane to join her and Sinead and her friends on holiday in wales, and she was sure Tilly would be going. Even the thought of this made her heart beat faster. Today's lesson was about preparing the students ahead of the trip, 'Ok guys, we are going to look at painting, drawing and photographing nature, and how we can use what we see to design a piece of abstract art for next years course work…'


	2. Chapter 2

Natural instincts Chapter 2

At the end of the class the room quickly emptied, there was no way Jen was going to let Tilly slip out without talking to her, there was so much she wanted to say.

'Tilly can you stay behind and give me a hand getting the room cleared up?'

'Yes sure' Tilly replied.

Tilly was just relieved Jen was asking her to stay, she knew this was hard for Jen but she was still incredibly hurt by her leaving her at the bench, when she knew it wasn't what Jen really wanted. It seemed so unfair, so wrong and what's more it made her really angry. Tilly had never felt so overwhelmingly drawn to someone as she had Jen. She just wanted to be with Jen every waking moment, her heart beat faster at the thought of her and she remembered how breathless she was that day in the art room with Jen pressed herself against her, caressing her arm as she moved to hold her hand with the paint brush in. Tilly thought she would burst, she couldn't help herself turn round and look deep into Jens eyes, her lips and parted mouth were too much as she leaned into kiss her, then Tilly remembering herself drew back. That day, they had been so close and then were just torn apart, she felt like part of her heart had been ripped out by events. Jen had been so accusing and yet the evidence was clear, but the whole thing was unjust. Why couldn't they just be together, they were meant to be from the day on the beach.

Tilly walked up to Jen, who moved to close the class room door.

'How are you? I've missed you'

Jen smiled, more relaxed than Tilly had seen her over the last few weeks,

'I'm ok, I…I am so sorry about hurting you, you look exhausted'

She looked directly at Tilly as she said this, her eyes had tears in them as she spoke

'this has been the hardest month of my life, I am just so so sorry, please forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you, it's the last thing I ever want to do to you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I was a fool to say what I did, to leave you there alone and hurting'

As she said this she put her right hand over Tilly's as it rested on the desk in front of them. Tilly didn't move, it was so good just to be this close again, her anger subsided and all she wanted was the warmth of Jen's hand on hers to last forever. She lifted her free hand a gently wiped Jen's tears away with the thumb.

'Jen I was angry with you, I still hurt, I've not been sleeping, lying awake thinking of you, thinking how else we could have managed this together. Wondering if I'd ever get to kiss you again, feel the touch of your hand again. Talk to you again and laugh with you, you're so much fun when you relax. I miss you, I miss your touch'

They were quiet for a moment, just looking tenderly at one another before Jen spoke again

'You know after the natural art trip I will no longer be your teacher, I know we will need to be careful' she paused and hesitantly added 'but would you think about spending time with me again, even though I haven't always treated you too well?'

'Jen, are you asking me out? You know I don't want to misunderstand what you are saying, and make a mistake like I did before'

Jen smiled 'Yes I am, but we need to be very careful on the field trip, is that ok with you?'

Tilly beamed the biggest smile Jen had ever seen, she wanted to throw her arms around her right there, but they had to be patient. They turned together and tidied up the room, chatting as they had before the breakup, about what they has seen, or found funny. They were so natural together, there was an ease and comfortableness between them that they both felt. When the room was cleared, Jen pulled Tilly right to the back of the class, out of the view of the doorway. Tilly looked surprised, but Jen held her to her, she caressed Tilly's face with her right hand, her thumb tracing a line down her cheek to her neck, Tilly looked into Jens eyes as both moved towards each other, their lips touching, before Jen kissed her deeply and Tilly responded. It was a risk she was prepared to take, she had wanted to touch and kiss Tilly and now she had a chance before they left the building. Tilly had waited so long for this moment, she felt her body ignite in a thousand tiny sparks, she lifted her arms and put them around Jens neck, drew her closer as their lips moved together. Jen reciprocated and put her arms around Tilly's waist, their bodies met and both let out a small moan before moving back from their kiss. They both knew that if they continued they could both be in serious trouble and be unable to stop themselves even if they wanted to. Breathless they stepped apart, grinning. Jen leaned over to wipe her lipstick off of Tilly's face and they both sighed at the release of the pent up tension.

'I'll text you later Jen said to Tilly'

'Yes do, I can't wait to have a decent night's sleep again, I wish you could be there with me' Tilly added mischievously and winked. Jen laughed

'What are you like? C'mon lets get going, we've got a field trip to prepare for and we still need to be careful'

They walked out of the classroom and out of the college…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There had not be a chance to actually see one another over the weekend, although they had been in touch by text, but now it was Monday and Maddie George and Sinead were stood chatting to Tilly by the coach. Jen was talking to one of the male teachers as they loaded the luggage and the art materials into the luggage compartment. Tilly couldn't help notice how sexy Jen looked in her jeans, it wasn't often she wore trousers, but wow they really flattered her figure and Tilly was mesmerised as Jen bent down repeatedly putting things into the luggage compartment. Jen looked over and caught Tilly staring, and laughed, this pulled Tilly out of her trance and she immediately blushed and was drawn back to her friends.

'I was saying' said Maddie 'do you want to sit on the back seat with me, George and Sinead ?'

Tilly turned back to her friends 'urrm no, I urm, get travel sick and need to be near the front'.

Whilst this was true, and she had taken her tablet to stop this happening, she also secretly hoped she could sit next to Jen. Thinking about it, she pulled her phone out of her bag and quickly texted her about it. She saw Jen pull her phone out of her pocket and smile. Jen turned and spoke to the male teacher who nodded in agreement.

When Jen called the sixth formers together she asked if anyone needed to sit near the front and if any one got travel sick. Tilly put her hand up, she was the only one. She was the second to last person on the bus, Jen was the last, as Jen climbed up she couldn't help but appreciate the view she had of Tilly in front of her. As planned they sat together for the journey. And whilst they appeared to be sitting normally together, their hands were intertwined between them away from prying eyes. It felt so good to touch each other, to feel one another's soft skin beneath their thumbs. Their shoulders touched, it was as if each point where their bodies touched set of a trail of heat and sensory awareness. Tilly had never felt so overwhelmed that she said to Jen

'every part of my skin where I can feel your body against mine is alight, it is as if my whole body is craving your touch, I've never felt like this before'

Jen smiled, turned slight towards Tilly and whispered into her ear, so that no one else could hear

'I know, I can sense you, every tiny touch, every tiny movement of the coach sends waves of heat deep inside me, I don't know how much more I can take without wanting to touch you with my hands and kiss you again'

Tilly smiled, she liked that Jen was struggling just as she was, that more importantly Jen felt the same way.

As the coach pulled in to its location Jen got up and asked the students to get off carefully and sensibly. Tilly got off first, missing the contact with Jen, but relieved to get into the fresh air, she knew she was flushed with the intensity of it. Maddie came up with George

'Tilly, you ok, you look really red in the face, did you have a bad journey?'

'Not too bad, just glad we are here, I hate coaches' replied Tilly, it was just as well it was cool outside, she was hot all over. She looked for Jen, but she was busy organising the baggage , the art materials and the other kit. As they walked over to the huts, Maddie exclaimed

'well my favourite ginger lesbian, if we're in bunk beds, I want you on top!'

Both girls laughed at the innuendo, but as they got inside Tilly was relieved, no bunk beds which would mean it should be easier to creep out when everyone else was asleep, she thought hopefully. The hut was cordoned off into areas of four beds so Mads and Tilly bagged their beds first. Sinead joined them in their area. Poor George was in the boys hut with Callum. Maddie was still angry with him and had ignored him all day. At the front end of each hut was a single room, near to the entrance. Tilly's bed was next to this room, and as she started to wonder who would be lucky enough to get their own room, her question was answered as Jen finally appeared with her bag. She winked at Tilly and her tummy flipped over with pleasure and the anticipation of having Jen so close. She couldn't wait to have time with Jen.

Once the art equipment and the outdoor survival equipment had been unpacked in the teaching huts, both Jen and her colleague could go to their rooms and organise themselves and the students. As much as she wanted to be with Tilly, the coach journey had been bliss and torture in equal measures and she was glad to have been forced to focus on something else. They still needed to be so very careful. She should really not have kissed Tilly in the Art room last week, but she wanted to do so so badly, to connect with her, show her how much she wanted her, wanted to kiss her, wanted to touch her, despite those weeks of pain and separation. She was at one with Tilly, she had never felt this sense of completeness before and she wanted it more than words could say and she had needed Tilly to know this too.

Popping out of her room she saw Tilly and winked at her, she groaned inwardly, they had to behave, they were so close and the temptation so great. She turned back and picked up her phone, she sent a text 'you look beautiful, so glad you r close. Will txt again once we know what's happening'

Tilly's phone beeped, she looked at it and smiled, 'ok' was all she sent back, content for Jen to be next door to her knowing that once this trip was over they could be together. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes momentarily, the next thing she knew the room was dark and there was a silhouette standing by her side

'Tilly, Tilly, wake up, you fell as sleep and its dinner time' as she regained her focus she knew it was Jen. The hut was empty, Jen sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair off of Tilly's face, she quickly bent down and kissed her forehead. Tilly caught Jens hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the palm. Jen leaned forward again and placed a gentle but brief kiss on Tilly's lips. She stood up and turned, smiled and walked out towards the canteen. Tilly lay there savouring the kiss before getting up and walking behind Jen into the canteen to find Maddie and George.

After their meal the teenagers spent the evening in the games hall playing pool and air hockey. Maddie, Tils and some of the other girls chatted, discussed clothes and shopping tips. As they made their way to the sleeping huts Tilly got a text from Jen suggesting that perhaps they shouldn't meet tonight as it would probably take everyone hours to settle down and they needed to be careful. Although Tilly was disappointed she knew this would be true. She and Mads went down to the shower cubicles and peeled away the days dirt under the warm running water, just as they were leaving Jen appeared in her dressing gown with her towel. 'Night miss' the girls said in unison, although only Tilly looked back biting her lip and winked finding it hard to turn around again and walk to her bed. Jen shuddered, she wanted to be with Tilly so much…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was very late and Tilly had woken, she picked up her phone and looked at the time, it was 3am. She got up and wandered down the hut to the toilet. On her return she noticed a light coming from Jens door, looking around her seeing everyone asleep she put her hand on the handle and turned the knob. She looked in and there was Jen sitting in bed sketch pad in hand drawing .Jen looked up, and in the lamp light she looked so beautiful, she looked at Tilly and smiled. Tilly carefully and quietly closed the door and walked over to Jen before sitting down on her bed. Tilly lifted her hand and stroked Jens hair , Jen closed her eyes Tilly leaned forward and placed small kissed on her forehead, her eye lids, her nose and then her mouth. Jen responded leaning into the kiss moving her hands to hold Tilly's head. Tilly moved herself closer to Jen placing one hand on Jens shoulder stroking her neck the other moved behind Jens back. Jen deepened the kiss, her tongue moved across Tilly's bottom lip and Tilly opened her mouth. Both quietly groaned as their tongues touched and then moved against each other. Tilly felt Jens hands move to her back and down to the bottom of her pyjama top, caressing and stroking the skin under the material Tilly leaned forward needing more contact, Jen lay back against the pillow and Tilly lay herself down beside her. They broke their kiss momentarily and Tilly got comfortable and Jen moved to give her more room on the small bed. They lay facing each other, Tilly looking down at Jen, Tilly moved her hand and ran her thumb across Jens lips before leaning in to kiss her again, passionately. Jen moved again so they were side by side, she held Tilly to her and then her hand moved slowly making circles down Tillys back, but this time she put her hand directly on Tilly's lower back where the skin was exposed. Both their hearts were pounding they were sure the beating was loud enough to wake the others. Tilly took a deep sharp breath, overwhelmed by the feel of Jens touch, Jen moved her hand further under her top stroking TIllys soft skin, she moved Tilly on to her back as she brought her hand round to Tillys stomach. Tilly looked up at Jen, her eyes were dark and shiny her breathing was erratic Jen bent down and placed soft kissed on Tillys exposed stomach before moving to kiss her lips again. Tilly moved her hand from Jens shoulders over the nightdress and suddenly she found herself touching Jens breast. Jen breathed more quickly and nipped at Tillys bottom lip. Tilly felt the roundness, softness and weight of Jens breast in her hand exhilarating; as she moved her hand she felt a firm point under the material. She circled her thumb around the firmness only to hear Jen groan and say 'nno, nno don't I c can't take mmuch more… I wont be able to sstopp…' before sealing Tillys lips again with her own.

Tilly pressed her hand against Jen, she had wanted to touch Jen like this for weeks, she was so beautiful and Tilly wanted to touch her, learn what every part of her felt like, feel how Jen responded, but this was more than she had ever imagined. Their kissing slowed and their lips pulled away, they lay there looking at one another, breathing heavily stroking one each others face, kissing each others fingers. Jen was overwhelmed, she had fallen head over heals with Tilly, but it was more than a physical attraction, it was something so deep that she didn't want to rush Tilly , she wanted to have time to spend with Tilly, to go out, exploring Art galleries, see shows and chat together. She wanted their first time making love to be special, not here afraid to let themselves go. It was so hard pulling back, she knew Tilly was as turned on as she was, but this was not the place for them to be so close, to share so much together. Jen sighed, her breath calming to a slower pace, Tilly seemed to know what she was thinking when she whispered

'I know, not here, as much as I want this, and I know you do, I want it to be special, just us and no one else to worry about' Jen lent forward and kissed her. Tilly kissed her back and then moved to get up, the separation was hard for them both. Jen blew her a kiss as Tilly left and closed the door she turned off her light and fell asleep holing the duvet as if she were holding Tilly . Tilly lay back, grateful for the coolness of her bed clothes, her body was on fire, as she closed her eyes she pictured herself in Jens arms.

It felt like she had only just closed her eyes when she heard Sinead shouting,

'C'mon Tilly, get up, its 8 o'clock Miss Gilmore wants us up and out early , don't know why, but she does'

Tilly smiled, got up and went for a shower.

When she joined the others, she had missed breakfast, but Maddie had saved her an apple and some coffee.

'Thanks Mads, so what joys do we have today then' said Tilly,

'Well Miss Gilmore has spilt us up into two groups, you and me are together and George, Callum and Sinead are in the other team, they are looking at bush crafts and outdoor survival, and we my ginger goddess are looking at the 'Art of nature' I think that's how miss Gilmore put it! Not sure how George will survive'

Tilly laughed. She drank her coffee and ate her apple as they walked to collect the art materials from the teaching hut. In the distance she could hear Jen saying

'You just need to look at nature for inspiration, many great artists and designers have taken shapes and images from nature for their own designs for clothing, for painting, for furniture and for buildings. Remember when we looked at Gaudi's amazing use of shape and colour on the buildings in Barcelona, he took all of his inspiration from the flowers and trees around him'

Tilly loved hearing Jen talk like this, she was so inspiring, even Maddie commented how much she would like to go to Barcelona to see the amazing art work, and visit the shops of course! Tilly laughed as they headed to the woods in the sunshine chatting between themselves and listening to Jen ahead.

As the group came into a clearing, they all sat down on the logs around them. Jen suggested they might wander around the area looking closely at the leaves, the grass, the flowers and the bark of the trees. Each of the students picked up pencils, paper or one of the cameras and set off. Jen sat down contentedly, she was tired from her late night with Tilly, but today was one day into the future and one less day as Tilly's teacher, she couldn't believe she was wishing her beloved teaching practice away. She heard Tilly and Maddie laughing in the distance, she felt her tummy flip over and that familiar sense of wanting to be close to Tilly. But this was enough for now, they had repaired the damage she had done to them both, she was content for Tilly to be near by, knowing that maybe later they could have some more time together…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tilly and Maddie were absorbed in their work, Tilly had been drawing the trees ahead of her, much in the same way she had the Gormleys. Using charcoals, she was trying to capture the detail and depth that she had somehow missed on her first picture, the one Jen so unconsciously critiqued. She wanted to impress Jen with this, to show her what she had learnt from her lessons and their conversations. Maddie on the other hand was oblivious to Tillys need to perfect her work, and was happily holding her paper against a tree and rubbing a wax crayon over it, to capture the finer detail of the bark. It was easy, didn't need much effort but looked like she had done something, and se was not putting her self out for this, no way! They could hear the others in the group around them in the woods if they tried, Tilly jumped of her log when she felt two fingers suddenly tickle her in the ribs. Maddie remained unaware of the yelp, with her ear phones in and her ipod playing. Tilly went to turn round when those fingers turned into arms giving her a brief hug along with a warm giggle in her left ear. It was Jen

'I couldn't reist, I missed you and I've seen everyone else, and I knew Maddie couldn't see, so I just had to touch you'

Jens face beamed with such a huge smile Tillys shock subsided as she placed a very quick kiss on the side of Jens cheek and gave her one of her knowing stares and raised eyebrows indicating that she knew what Jen was upto but that Jen needed to be careful. Tilly could not forget what had happened before when they had been lost in their need to touch and be with each other, and she certainly didn't want to go through any of that pain again.

Jen whispered in her ear

'later then'

Before she moved away towards Maddie, even she jumped, but only because Jen had tapped her hand to get her attention.

Tilly felt a warm glow inside, she hadn't even had the chance to show Jen her picture, but that didn't matter for now. Tilly then picked up the camera and took a photo of the trees ahead, knowing the picture also captured Jen, who would know it was Jen she wanted the photo of, not the trees, but it was a good cover story for her drawing. She then took one of Maddie pocking her tongue out and pulling a face at her.

The group reassembled at midday and went back to the canteen for lunch. Tilly sat beside Sinead and George to hear about their morning, which according to Sinead had apparently been boring and a waste of sleeping time. She had just wished Bart has been in her group. George was much perkier though and had enjoyed learning how to weave strips of willow and grass to make bowls, not that he had wanted to make a bowl but it was giving him ideas for his clothing project already .

Jen was at the other side of the room with the other teacher, although Tilly found her eyes as they carefully gazed at each other smiling.

'You're looking better Tils' Maddie said, but you've still got that redness in your cheeks

'Yeah, must be all this fresh air, I'm not used to it sitting at home or in the library studying all the time!' and the girls laughed.

Jen looked up hearing them giggling, wishing it was her laughing and chatting with Tilly. She had so wanted to share the experience of closely observing the natural world around her with Tilly, she knew they would have time in the future, but she had really missed her this morning. What was happening to her, it had never been like this with her ex girlfriend, she'd never had this need to spend all her time with her.

Then Jen had an idea, what about a sun rise forest walk. Maybe she would suggest this, she knew most of the teenagers would never want to do this, but perhaps Tilly would. She remembered Sinead's comment the last time she had spoken about getting up early to see the sunrise. Then at least they could sleep, recharge their energies and then have some magical moments together. She checked her mobile for weather update for the next day, it was going to be sunny, and tonight was going to be dry and clear, she let out a very hushed 'Yippee' to herself. Without a second though she stood up and asked the students to be quiet

'I have enjoyed this morning so much and we have such good weather I want to propose an early morning sun rise walk in the woods tomorrow'

The groans from the students was mixed with giggles and 'is she serious?' comments. Jen didn't care.

'If you want to join me , I will meet you outside of this building at 4am, so we can get through the woods to the clearing on the hill just behind us'

Jen sat down and her colleague said he would stay. Jen felt elated, and then her phone buzzed in her pocket

'Great! Can't wait 3' read the text from Tilly, Jens heart gave a leap she looked up to see the redhead looking at her , they smiled together as their eyes met and held each other's gaze for what might have been too long, who knows, but Tilly was suddenly interrupted by Mads

'There is no way I am getting up that early, does she think we are all mad!'

'Well, actually I think I will go, it will help with my tree project, I can take the camera and capture them in a different light' said Tilly. Maddie raised her eyes, smiled and said

'c'mon, I'm bored , lets go read some magazines before they get us to do something else'

Tilly looked at Jen , winked and left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The students spent their afternoon following up on their mornings work, spending time in the woods and in the teaching hut. Jen stayed in the hut helping some of the students and also to stop her from giving in to temptation. Tilly was so close it was almost impossible not to just sit and look at her or reach out and stroke her hand or her arm; this morning in the woods had been a risk, but now she was remembering what had happened before with students at the college and that Polaroid photo. She began to feel a little haunted by her actions. So she refocused on those who needed her help. And told her self that tonight she and Tilly should probably not meet up until they got up for the sunrise, she couldn't risk being so close to the end of this placement only to mess things up and lose the one person who meant so much to her.

She texted Tilly suggesting they keep apart as much as they could this evening and wait until the sunrise, when she was sure they'd be on their own. Tilly immediately felt flat and even though she knew what Jen said was right she still felt a little rejected. She sent a text back

'R u sure ur not having 2nd thoughts again? '

Jens phone went and when she saw the text her own face dropped, how could she have made Tilly feel so vulnerable? She immediately texted back

'No 2nd thoughts, I want you, I want to be with you, want to touch you, don't want to mess up again, don't want to hurt you, miss you but need to be careful, please understand 3'

Tilly pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the message, her heart lifted, she just wished they could do what they wanted, she hated being so sensible sometimes. She sent a simple reply

' I know, can't wait 3 xx'

even though she felt frustrated by it. It was as if the rest of the day dragged so slowly, time seemed to take forever to pass. Thankfully by the time they went to bed, she was so tired from her previous night encounters with Jen she fell asleep almost immediately.

Buzz, buzz, buzz

Tilly was woken by the buzzing of her phone on her pillow. She hadn't put the alarm on loudly so it didn't wake anyone else up, she wanted Jen to herself. She picked up her cloths and towel and headed to the shower, as she walked in there was Jen, her hair wet but dressed in jeans and a baggy top. They looked at one another smiled and moved to kiss, it was silent, no one else stirred, but then they heard shuffling, they moved apart quickly. Tilly cursed and stepped into the shower. It was Maddie

'Tils are you really going on this… oh hello Miss Gilmore'

Maddie stopped as she saw Jen move out of the toilet and out of the shower area

'Yes, I am are you coming' said Tilly

'No, just needed to pee' said Maddie

Tilly got out of the shower, dried herself and dressed, Jen was nowhere to be seen. As she walked back to her bed Maddie was already fast asleep, Tilly breathed a sigh of relief. Picked up her torch and set off to the canteen hut.

Jen was there, smiling widely, infact beaming. She suggested they give it 5 mins for anyone else to turn up before they set off. Tilly was impatient, not often did she get this impatient, but she was on a mission, and that mission was to have Jen to herself in a romantic spot. Tilly paced up and down, so much that Jen said in her teacherly way

'Tilly, what are you doing? What's wrong with you, why all the pacing'

'I don't want to wait any longer, I am fed up waiting for people to show, or for no one to show, I just wish we could go right now.'

'Tilly, I do have to wait, I said I would, and it wouldn't look too good if I set of with you and left the others behind would it?'

'No'

Tilly said head down kicking at the soil. Jen just laughed at her and said warmly

'You know I don't want anyone else with us either, but we just have to play by the rules'

She looked at her watch

' ok time's up, lets go'

Tilly jumped and silently clapped her hands smiling from ear to ear. They headed across the field into the wood, it was quite dark in the trees but there was a full moon and so they could just about manage without their torches, it was a warm night. Their eyes acclimatised and they walked side by side, silently. Jen reached down and felt for Tillys hand once they had walked for about 15 minutes

'I think we are safe now',

she stopped, turned towards Tilly placed her free hand upto Tilly's face and moved to kiss her, there was a sudden rustling and a snap of wood. They froze, Tilly was scared of what might be about to get them and Jen was scared that they had been followed. They held their breath for what seemed like ages and then suddenly with more rustling an owl swooped passed them, something in is claws. Both breathed and heaved a sigh of relief, Jen let go of Tillys hand, which she had been holding all of this time and put both of her arms around her, Tilly put her hands around Jens waist as they sought each others lips, gently, longlingly and deeply, before pulling back and turning towards the hill they needed to climb.

'I am so glad you are here, I've missed you so much today' said Jen

'Me too' said Tilly

They walked carefully through the trees, at peace in each others company, to get to the top where they would see the sun rising. It took another twenty minutes to get there. The tree roots had been difficult to navigate, Tilly tripped a couple of times and found Jen right there to help her, just like she did that day on the beach.

They got to the top and out into the open, the moon was leaving the sky and there was the start of a pink glow in the distance, the girls found a fallen tree, Jen pulled her picnic blanket out of her bag and lay in on the ground next to it...

They sat on the ground and lent against the fallen tree, there was some mist in the valley below which made where they sat feel as if they were above a mystical kingdom. Jen turned to Tilly, stroked the side of her face and kissed her. Tilly responded as her pent up desire bubbled from within, but it was Tilly who slowed the kiss down

'I don't want to miss this moment with you'

'No me neither' said Jen

Jen kissed her gently once more and nodded. She was overwhelmed by her feelings for Tilly, she had hoped to have such a moment with her, to share the beauty of nature at its finest. She put her arm around Tilly drawing her into a close embrace as they watched the pink spread across the base of the sky and the pale blue appear above it. Tilly gasped as the glowing orange sun slowly slipped out moving upwards from between the pink and the blue. An orange glow spread across the pink and the pale blue as the huge orange sun got higher and a new day was born.

'It's so beautiful'

'yes, its magical isn't it' Jen responded

She had tears running down her face, this had been such a perfect moment, she knew then that she was hopelessly in love with Tilly, she had always wanted these moments to herself, but now she only ever wanted to share them with the beautiful girl beside her. Tilly turned, Jens arm still around her, she saw the tears, leaned forward and wiped them away with her thumb then replaced them with small gentle kisses. She moved her position to be closer, she straddled Jens legs and sat on her lap. Tilly kissed across her face, over her eyes and nose, then she kissed her ears her chin and her neck, Jens head was titled back and she let out a small

' Oh Tilly'.

Jen moved her head forward and looked deep into Tillys eyes,

'I am so in love with you'

She leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Her tongue licked Tillys upper and lower lip before meetings  
Tillys tongue, the sensation when their tongues met sent a bolt of burning fire to her core. She moved her hands and placed them under Tillys jumper, Tilly was overwhelmed with desire for Jen and the touch of her hands on her back made her heart race even faster. Jen moved her hands up Tilly's back, stroking her skin. As their tongues danced Jen moved one of her hands from Tillys back to her abdomen, she stroked the red heads ribs and moved her fingers to the edges of Tillys breasts. Tilly groaned, bit Jens lip before sucking it. Jen felt Tilly's nipple and she circled her fingers around it.

Tilly responded by moving her hands to Jens jumper and started to lift it up, she wanted Jen, she wanted to

touch her, to kiss her to feel and learn every bit of her. They broke the kiss, breathless, hearts pounding,

'I love you too, so much' said Tilly

The sun was nearly up, and all in one movement Jens jumper was off , Tillys top was off and before they laid down beside each other, Jen reached behind Tilly and undid her bra, Tilly then did the same to Jen before both were removed. As the new sunlight shone on Jen Tilly said in wonder

'Oh God, you're so beautiful, you're so perfect…

'So are you, you are all I could have ever dreamed of'

'I want to know and feel every part of you...'

'You will, and I want that with you...'

They looked at one another awestruck. Tilly leaned forward and caressed Jens breasts, feeling the roundness and softness contrasting with the hardness of her nipples. Tilly was overwhelmed by the beauty of Jen, the softness of Jen and how touching her made Jen gasp. She was not alone, Jen couldn't believe how much she wanted to touch and kiss Tillys alabaster skin. Her breasts were so perfectly formed, she petite and yet so strong.

Jen moved to lie Tilly on her back, but she resisted and pushed Jen back down. She sat across Jens lap leaned down and kissed every tiny bit of Jens abdomen, as she did this she stroked Jens breasts before moving her mouth to them. Jen shivered with desire, the touch of Tilly skin and breasts against her she pulled Tilly up and regained contact with her mouth. Tilly laid herself ontop of Jens body, Jen rolled her over. Her hands moved up and down Tillys body as they continued to kiss deeply, tongues caressing each other. Jen moved and placed her mouth on Tillys breasts, kissing and moving her tongue against them, she worked her way down TIllys body kissing just above Tilly's waist band, she undid the button to her trousers whilst caressing Tillys legs and inner thighs. Tillys hips began to move, then Jen found her self flipped back over onto her own back and was stunned by the sensation of Tillys hands and fingers drawing circles on her tummy.

Tilly was so absorbed in Jen that she hadn't heard Jens phone alarm go off, neither did Jen until it was very loud. Jen moved and Tilly broke contact with her suddenly missing her, needing her. Jen turned pulled the phone out of her bag and stopped the sound. She moved to Tilly held out her arms and drew Tilly to her and breathlessly stated

'we can't be too late back…'

They began kissing more gently again as Tilly again began her hands circular decent to Jens jeans. The phone forgotten Tilly undid the button and undid the zip, they were loose and Jen showed no signs of stopping her. Tilly had dreamed of this, and moved her hand downwards, fingers outstretched. Jen gasped as Tilly moved deeper down into the liquid silky heat. This wasn't enough, she moved down Jens body and pulled her trousers off , then removed her own remaining clothes. They made love as the sun climbed warming their naked bodies. Jen responded to every move Tilly made until she stopped and her body spasmed and she cried out.

Tilly covered Jens mouth with her own, kissed her as her spasms subsided, Jen put her arms around Tilly and held her close. Jen felt overwhelmed by her lover, by what had just happened. She looked directly at Tilly,

't..t..thank you' she said,

Tilly smiled and kissed Jen again, they felt so close, at one with one another then Jen turned Tilly onto her back, lay herself above her and continued making gentle love to her. Tilly gasped and shuddered, Jen held her until she relaxed against her all the while tenderly kissing her lips and her face…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Natural instincts

As they walked towards the canteen hut Jens colleague shouted

'Where have you been you two, we thought we were going to have to send out a search party!'

It was just after 8.30 and the students were finishing breakfast and getting ready for the day.

'Sorry we just lost track of time, the sun rise was absolutely amazing' replied Jen, still is a state of undeniable bliss

It wasn't a lie, they had been distracted, and just for once she didn't care. Tilly gave Jen the same knowing look with raised eyebrow and bitten lip as she had done previously in the art room after Jen had commented on preferring to work 'one on one' to the new students and exclaimed

'Jeez! What's his problem',

Jen gave her back a look that said 'I dare you not to say a word' and smiled a mischievous smile. She was so contented.

They had not wanted to let go of each other, they had wanted to remain in their embrace for the rest of time, but the text from Jens colleague asking how long they would be pulled them back to reality, to separation and to hiding their relationship again. But they were not going to let this take away the most amazing experience they had shared together or cast a shadow on their love for one another. As they walked back in their state of contentment and undeniable fulfilment they held hands until just before reaching the edge of the wood. They hugged each other before kissing slowly and gently , Jen walked backwards and lent against a tree to support her as Tilly leaned in. Stopping the kiss they took a moment of time just to look deeply into one another's eyes. Both at peace, calm in the knowledge that each felt the same way, wanted the same thing, both resolved to be patient until they could be together more openly. They walked forward into the day ahead.

Today Tillys group was focusing on Bush craft, boring, but which for a moment made her chuckle to herself

'what are you laughing at?' Maddie asked

'oh nothing, something crossed my mind for moment'

Tilly didn't think she could share this with anyone but Jen, the notion of bush craft simply had a different perspective for Tilly after her early morning adventures getting to learn some handy techniques of her own. She knew she was being immature but it had somehow caught her imagination.

'So my ginger lesbian are you going to go all self reliant on me and show me how we are going to manage if we get lost in a wood?'

'I doubt it, not as if I have any natural tendencies to get all butch! You've seen my carefully picked outfits I'm a 100% lipstick lesbian whose got a fashion conscious study geek streak running right through me'

The girls laughed as they continued to banter between themselves partially listening to the teacher who was trying to tell them how to make the same baskets George had learnt about the day before. What they hadn't realised was that they then had to go hunt out potential food sources, with the help of the hand out being distributed through their group.

'Have you seen this' said Tilly

'what?'

'Apparently you can find enough food in this wood, if you eats nuts, berries and the odd rabbit to keep you going, and we can make water from collecting condensation in a can. I mean why would you, we are only a mile from civilisation!' said Tilly laughing

'Yeah, I mean do they really think you and I are gonna be going all Bear Grylls!' said Maddie laughing

'Hun, you're on top form today, getting up early seems to suit you!' added Maddie

'It does doesn't it, I feel like a new woman'

'What you mean my ginger lesbian is you need a new woman!'

'No, I don't think so, need to focus for now, can't be too distracted'

They laughed again, how true that was, Tilly felt quite different but she couldn't explain it. Nor was she going to explain how she felt suddenly bereft of Jen, just thinking about what they had shared and how amazing this had been.

'Come back Tils, where you gone?'

'Oh tired all of a sudden, don't mind me!'

Tilly tried to concentrate on being a good friend and chatting to Maddie and getting through the morning, she didn't want to become someone who just dumped their friends when they had a relationship, at least she might get to see Jen over lunch.

They met by the cutlery, Jen had been ahead in the queue, but had avoided eye contact with Tilly ( she knew she'd give the game away immediately if she even tried, so although she knew she was there she kept her eyes ahead; Tilly however was determined to make some kind of impression even though they had to be very careful. She found her opportunity and moved in close behind, but not obviously touching Jen, then leaned over

'Oh sorry Miss Gilmore'

she said as she carefully brushed her hand and then breast over Jens out stretched arm to get at the knives and forks. Jen took a sharp intake of breath as a shiver of desire shot straight through her. Tilly, moved back and blew on Jens neck before moving past her over to Maddie, George and Sinaed.

Jen looked over , her eyes dark, was it desire, lust or was she cross Tilly couldn't decide but she winked and smiled, then pulled out her phone.

'Couldn't resist you, you look so damn hot today, don't be mad xx'

When Jen sat down at a table behind Tilly, it gave her the advantage, two can play this game, she thought. She could look all she wanted at Tilly and she intended to make the most of it. She opened the text and laughed

'Tilly Evans, what am I going to do with you… do you have any idea what state you have left me in with that move of yours! My body needs you now lol xx'

Tilly read Jens reply and looked round to find her the room, their eyes met and suddenly Tilly could feel her own need to be with and kiss Jen become almost overwhelming.

'I think I know how you feel'

'Well we will have to find some way of calming that down later… ;)'

Jen held back for about ten minutes and then sent a new text

'I can see the skin above your jeans, it looks so soft and warm, I want to kiss it, I am imagining stroking the curve of your gorgeous bum, ummmm, I can remember how it feels in my hands, guess what I am thinking about doing now…'

Tilly opened the text and flushed red, well that as it, she felt a sudden rush of heat, silkiness and a throbbing sensation that could only be released by Jen …she could remember only too clearly the feel of Jens hands and her mouth kissing every inch of her, particularly the feel of Jens breasts brushing against her back and her bottom after Jen had rolled her onto her front and worked her way down her back kissing, stroking and licking her from her neck to the tips of her toes.

'Tils are you ok, your breathing weirdly?' said Maddie

'No', choked Tilly,' too much pepper on my meal..'

How much longer was she going to get away with lying, oh well she was going to have to get used to for a while longer.

Tilly was now turned on so much she realised what she had done to Jen, she texted back

'Ok I get it … well I want it , more than anything now lol, so turned on it hurts!'

'ha, exactly Miss Evans, exactly, lol, I 3 u' sent Jen

The afternoon was hard going for both of them, they had to stay away and out of sight of each other otherwise they knew they could not control themselves and neither were prepared to lose everything or ever go through that kind of pain again. They had both grown up a little, although Jen still felt just a little nervous, so little time left to worry, but she didn't want to mess up so close to the end of this placement.

It was good for Tilly to be distracted by her friends and as the evening drew in they hung out in the games room drinking coffee and chatting. Even Callum was allowed to join them, even though Maddie was still cross with him and with George the four of than spent the evening laughing. Sinead and Bart slipped out together, everyone knew what they were up to.

Jen sat with her colleague talking through how the last few days had gone, both thought the teenagers had responded really well and so far no major problems had occurred.

'You know, I think that Tilly Evans has a crush on you?' said her colleague

'Oh really, I hadn't noticed' Jen said,

She hoped to heavens that he didn't pursue this. For the first time in days her heart beat fast with anxiety, rather than with desire, she suddenly moved her hands to her tummy as her natural defence mode set in.

'Oh don't worry about it he said, these things happen all the time, in fact I have had the joy of managing girl and boy crushes on me… in fact I was no different when I was at college having rushes on the sexy teachers, it all those hormones' and he laughed it off

'Yeah, you're right said Jen' relieved that he thought this was amusing and nothing to worry about

'It will pass, don't bring attention to it and you'll be fine. You are so great with them, I've watched you and you have a real gift and I can see them all enchanted by you!'

'Thanks, I have always wanted to teach, and to combine my love of Art and this together, well it's a dream come true'

' Listen do you fancy a drink sometime after we get back?'

Jens heart dropped, he was coming on to her, this was the last thing she wanted.

'Thanks for the offer, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I do have someone special in my life already'

'Lucky guy is all I can say, always the way, the most amazing women I meet have already found Mr right! And by the way, what I said still stands, you are fantastic with the kids that wasn't a chat up line, it's the truth'

They both laughed, and Jen was so relieved that he absolute no idea about her. How funny, she was convinced the whole world could see what she was feeling for Tilly. Ahh Tilly, she looked at her watch, it was 10.30 and she couldn't see her. She excused herself and went outside for some fresh air and to send a text.

'Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling now, have you calmed down at all? I'm missing you xx'

Immediately she got a reply

'In bed, suddenly felt very tired! I wish I was lying next to you xx'

'Oh Tilly, it's all the adrenaline, I'm exhausted too, have a rest then maybe we can have a cuddle later if you wake up in the early hours. Sleep tight my beautiful girlfriend, love you xx 3'

Tilly opened the text from Jen and felt a deep sense of closeness to her,

'Love you too, so much xx'

Tilly texted and as she drifted off to sleep she kept repeating the words 'girlfriend' in her head.

Jen walked passed a sleeping Tilly, she was adorable she thought, as she went to have a shower before getting into bed. It was strange, she loved the feel of the warm water running over her body, but tonight she was torn between this calming sensation and the thought that she might be washing away ever where Tilly had kissed her. She knew this was silly, but it was like a precious memory trail written across her whole body, never before had every available centimetre of her been kissed. She hadn't planned for them to make love in the light of the sun rise, but it had been perfect, just so natural. She felt her whole insides flip over, she was in deep, so deeply in love.

Jen dried herself, brushed her teeth and walked back up to her room. Tilly had moved onto her back and was now holding her scrunched up duvet as she had held Jen to her at the start of the day. Jen felt an overwhelming sense of love at the cuteness lying in front of her. She went into her room, lay down and fell into a deep contented sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Something was tickling her face, Jen unconsciously moved her hand up to brush it away in her rapidly approaching semiconscious state, then it happened again and she did the same with her hand but hit something. She slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark but she could sense something, no, someone near to her. It was so hard to pull herself out of her very deep sleep, it was like dragging herself out of the side of a swimming pool wishing she'd used the steps. Then she got anxious and her heart beat faster and her eyes opened completely expecting danger.

'Its Ok Jen, it's me, don't worry' whispered a voice she knew

'You frightened me half to death' she whispered back, her heart still beating fast

'I only kissed you twice, I'm sorry, I woke up and just wanted to kiss you goodnight, I wasn't trying to be weird or anything. I didn't really want to wake you up…. well maybe a bit of me did...but I missed saying goodnight properly to you ' said Tilly with a warmth to her voice

Jen reached out found Tillys face and stroked it with her thumb

'Why don't you get in for five minutes…'

She said moving over in the narrow bed. Tilly didn't need to be asked twice, she lifted the duvet and snuggled up to Jen. Jen put her arm around her and Tilly laid her head on Jens chest. They both took a deep breath and felt at one. Jen knew they'd fall asleep like this if she wasn't careful, so she reached over and put the lamp on.

'I'm sorry gorgeous, we can't risk being found fast asleep together like this in the morning when they come searching for us'

'no, I know, you're right. Do you want me to go back, would that be better?' asked Tilly

'No, I missed you last night, lets enjoy a few moments together, I'll just put the alarm on, give us half an hour, just to make sure we don't drift off!'

'Yeah, ok' added Tilly.

Unlike the tortured sexual tension of the day before, both were happy to be close and simply holding each other, Tilly stroked Jens arm then tilted her head up to her, Jen looked down at her. They moved so they could kiss, this was a deep loving kiss, lips moving together but not with the white heat of desire, but one of deep connection. They both moved onto their sides facing each other

'I am so lucky to have found you, you make me feel complete' said Jen as she stroked Tillys face with her thumb

'I never dreamed I would ever have found anyone who 'got me' just as I am and who was so beautiful and interesting, maybe a little neurotic' said Tilly half serous half laughing

'Oh you are wonderful Tilly, I could spend the whole day talking with you, or being quiet with you and never get tired or bored of it'

'Me too' Tilly replied as she lay back against Jens breasts.

The alarm buzzed, Jen was thankful she has set it as they had, as she predicted, drifted off to sleep in the comfort of one another arms. Tilly reluctantly got out of bed, Jen turned off the light as she opened the door and made her way back to bed.

The following day was one of those days that could be easily forgotten, it was a wet grey day, typical British summer weather and the teenagers were feeling cooped up because it was raining too much to be outside to draw and undertake photography, although some of the boys wanted to go and try their bivouac building skills. Most hung out in the games room, some in the art room, some on their beds with the day broken by trips to the canteen hut for meals. It was not a day Jen and Tilly could find any privacy, people were everywhere, moving about through boredom and a need to change the views in front of them. They would be heading back in a couple of days, and Tilly wanted as much Jen time as she could have, but today was just frustrating. She went to the art room to work on her drawing and to see what she could do something on the computer with the photos she had taken. Jen was in the corner surrounded by some of the teenagers. Tilly felt a pang of jealousy, she hadn't had this before and was really shocked by it. She really resented the others sitting around Jen and talking to her, 'I have to focus, I have to control this' she thought to herself. Try as she might the little green eyed monster of jealousy really took hold. She stormed out of the hut, followed by Jens watchful eyes.

Jen had been completely aware of Tillys presence as soon as she had entered the Hut, it was as if she was developing a sixth sense for when Tilly was near by. She was worried by Tillys sudden departure, so apologised to the teenagers and got up and walked to the door. Tilly was nowhere to be seen, so Jen pulled out her phone and sent a text.

'Tilly, are you ok? I saw you storm out of the hut, what's wrong?'

Tilly was lying on her bed feeling tearful, she felt engulfed in a mixture of emotions that she couldn't quite understand, but she knew she was jealous, but not why she was tearful. She opened the message and wondered how she was going to explain this to Jen when she didn't quite get it herself. She turned over and began to cry.

Jen had not heard back, which was unusual, so she decided to see where she was. Having looked in the games room she went to the dorm hut, it was quiet but for a few sobs. As she walked in she saw Tilly, face in her pillow, sobbing. Jen stopped, she wanted to sweep Tilly up in her arms, but she knew she couldn't, but she didn't want to seem cold. In the end she part gave way to her own feelings. She sat down by Tilly and stroked the back of her head, running her fingers calmly through her hair.

'Tilly, sweetie, what's wrong?'

'I, u,u,I.. d.d..don't know' she sobbed

Jen sat beside her and waited for Tilly to calm her sobs

'I…I..I saw you w.. t..the .o..others, and I f..f..felt ..j..jealous…a..and I..I..d…d..don't know w..w..why….I..I just w..w..wanted them t.. g..go ..a..away, b..but ..I..I knew…t..that …I…I …was being … s…selfish..and .its…n…never…b…bothered..m..me before '

'Oh Tilly, come here' said Jen in a very soothing voice

And with that Tilly turned over laid her head in Jens lap and cried again. Jen continued to stroke Tillys head and her hair until she stopped, when she lifted her head she had cute panada eyes, her make up had run a little and smudged. What a difference Jen thought, the last few days she had been so in charge of what she wanted, of directly expressing her emotions and her feelings verbally and physically with Jen that it was a clear reminder that she was still vulnerable and needed support. That actually what had happened between them, the intensity of emotions and feelings, the late nights, early mornings and the new physical relationship, playfulness and surging hormones was possibly taking its toll a little. Jen was tired, but this was not her first time, so she could imagine what Tilly might be going through. Jen held her there, 'no wonder she is so overwhelmed' she thought to herself, when she was ready Tilly sat up fully. She stretched her hand over to cup Jens face and ran her thumb over her lips. Jen kissed her thumb. Tilly leaned forward, and Jen held her more fully, she kissed her neck as Tilly head lay on her shoulder.

'How are you doing?' she said, holding her.

'Better, I don't know why it happened, but I just didn't know what to do, I felt all of a jumble, but I knew I was jealous, and that's stupid because I know you love me…. You do still don't you?' she said suddenly filled with doubt.

'Oh of course I do, nothing has changed between us. It's just we are going to have to get used to being with other people who we have to be careful with for a little while longer, until we can be more open, you do understand don't you'

'Of course I do, that's why I feel so stupid. I know all of this, but still I felt horrible'

Jen moved her head back so she could look into Tillys eyes

'I love you Tilly Evans and we will make this work, I am not letting go of you. I nearly lost you once and it almost broke both of our hearts. I can't promise this will be easy though. I do worry, I still get nervous and anxious and I know I am my own worst enemy because I can be so defensive. But I am here for you, for us. I just need to be careful so I can have my future teaching career for us both to be happy together. Anyway, if you were jealous it means I am important to you and you don't want to lose, me' she winked and smiled her beautiful smile.

Tilly watched and listened to her girlfriend, 'her girlfriend' talking about them having a future together, she still couldn't believe this, she listened to her confession of love and of her own weaknesses and vulnerabilities. She looked into Jens eyes, down to her lips and back up again, as if needing permission. Jen leaned forward and Tilly captured Jens lips between her own, it was brief but enough for now.

'are you going to be ok if I go back to the others?'

'yeah, go, I'm fine.'

Tilly caught Jens hand

'Thank you'

'I'm just a text away'

Jen blew her a kiss then turned and left the hut.

Tilly put her headphones on and took out her sketch pad, she knew this would help her free up her feelings and sort her head out. After an hour she went back and joined her friends for the rest of the evening, Jen was in the background keeping a careful eye on her as she chatted with her colleague and some of the other students.

Around 9 pm Jen saw Tilly get up and go outside, she got a text 'can you meet me? Back of the canteen hut?' Jen decided to follow. When she got there Tilly asked if she would walk with her for a bit so they could have a little time together before bed. They went to the edge of the woods and once out of sight held each other

'Thank you for being there for me earlier' said Tilly

'Its OK, thats what we girlfriend do!'

'I suppose it is. I wanted to see you so that we can both have a full nights sleep. I think I am tired and as much as I want to just rip your clothes off most of the time I need to rest' and Tilly laughed for the first time in hours when she said that last part

'I know, the tension is wearing me out too, but you are just so hard to resist' laughed Jen.

'good, that's exactly as it should be ' Tilly laughed almost herself again

'I want to get all my energy back so I can make good my promise to make you beg and give into me again!' she added

Jen laughed throwing her head back, and as she brought it back she captured Tillys face in her hands and kissed her, gently at first but then with a sudden intensity that surprised her but to which Tilly responded immediately. It was as if they were the oxygen to each others fire, necessary for survival and tonight their passion felt raw like a natural instinct, a need to be filled, a fire to burn.

Jen walked Tilly backward to the nearest tree, she pressed herself against her kissing her, their tongues dancing , their bodies moving against one another, Tilly groaned, Jen kissed harder her hands caressing Tillys breasts moving down to the bottom of her skirt, which she lifted up so her hand could caress the top of Tillys thigh. Her left hand found it way under Tillys jumper and her right hand toyed with Tillys bottom. Jen was over whelmed with want.

'Tilly, do you want this, I can stop'

'No, don't I want you, I want this, now, I want this now' breathed Tilly heavily into Jens ear.

Jen headed downwards, trailing kissed all the way down Tilly breasts and abdomen, to reach the molten honey core waiting for her.

'Oh Jen' was all she heard

Jen held Tilly as her legs nearly gave way with the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Jen made her way up and looked into Tillys eyes, which gleamed, she kissed her with deep satisfaction. Tilly was still breathless,

'Oh my, that was amazing, but I want you, now, right now'

Then she kissed Jen again moving her hands under Jens top, Jen welcomed the touch, and oh how she touched, it was like a match lighting a fuse, fast and immediate. Jen was already burning, the powder keg ready to ignite. Tilly turned Jen around and moved her against the tree, it was her turn and she was in charge, Jen was defenceless Tilly wanted what Jen had had, and it was new and exciting.

Jen was beyond turned on, Tilly knew it and she went straight for what she wanted, Jen couldn't believe how good she was and in a matter of minutes had exploded, lost the strength in her legs and nearly landed with Tilly on the damp floor. They stumbled up together and held each other up against the tree, smiling and kissing. Another half hour passed like this before the walked back, parted by the canteen hut before making their way separately to their beds.

'I don't ever want to be without you' Tilly texted Jen

'And I you, sleep well my beautiful clever lover xx 3'

'Sleep well beautiful, sweet dreams xx 3' Tilly answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Natural Instincts

Tilly bounced out of bed full of energy, she was back and ready to seize whatever the day had in store for her. It's amazing what a good night sleep can do, she thought, feeling completely renewed and reinvigorated. Watch out world ! Tilly almost skipped down to the shower with her towel and washbag, even though everyone else was sleeping. The feel of the warm water running over and down her body suddenly reminded her of the evening before. Even thinking about it brought her body back to life, she couldn't believe how quickly her body responded to thoughts of Jen, or what they shared. She had never experienced anything as intense as this before. She laughed to herself, she was happy and rested even if her mind had already moved on and was sending inappropriate messages to her body at odd moments.

Jen was coming too more slowly, she wasn't sure what had possessed her last night, but she completely let go of herself and took what she wanted from the girl she loved, she felt herself blush. She smiled, well Tilly was certainly keeping up the pace, she'd go far with her approach of going right in for what she wanted, Jen chuckled to herself, I think I've found my match even though she is younger. Jen stretched, looked at the clock, it was only 6.45 but the sun was up and it looked like it would be a good day ahead. She wanted to savour the warmth of her bed for a few more minutes. She heard the sound of familiar footsteps walking past her door, stop momentarily outside, and then carry on. Tilly, she thought, she's up.

They were the first for breakfast, so they sat together with their fresh orange and cereal. They didn't talk much, but just looked at each other smiling, occasionally touching fingers. It was enough, they didn't need anything else, just to 'be' in the same space. They got a coffee each and took it to the art room. No one would come in for another hour so they knew they could be open and safe and work together, once inside they held each other and kissed contentedly before getting the materials out, it was so good to be together like this. Jen had a couple of canvases prepared with a base colour and suggested they try some free flow work to see what would come out. Both went for abstract, Tillys was busy , busy, busy, like her vibrant mood, flicking paint all over. Jen suggested she add some depth to the picture, Tilly laughed rather than being sensitive as she had when they first met. Once Jen had explained she understood and found herself building shadows of trees and leaves within and under the almost Jackson Pollock effect she had started with. Jen stood back and complimented her,

'now that's looking really good'

she hugged Tilly and kissed her head trying to avoid getting the paint from her hands on her.

Jens picture was calmer, she was shading similar colour tones, but building the layers of depth with additional layers of paint. What Tilly could see emerging was an image of two complexly interconnecting shapes, they almost had a Barbara Hepworth or Henry Moore rounded but abstract shape to them as they lay entwined on the surface of paint. Jen had introduced Tilly to Moore and Hepworth during one of their afternoons after college. Jen had a book on sculptures and she wanted to share her favourite ones with her. She remembered Jen saying that she would take her to the Yorkshire sculpture park to see the Henry Moore statues and to the Hepworth Gallery over the summer once they had finished at college.

She turned her attention back to their painting, ah thought Tilly, people entwined, hidden but connected, in Jens picture, you have to look hard to see it, that's us. If this was Jens what was hers saying?

'Jen, what do think my picture says about me?'

'Umm, all over the place' and she laughed

Tilly pulled a face, but chuckled

'Well you were everywhere to begin with a very fluid but random movement and then you brought in some depth and structure, you chose what after we talked. If I was to interpret what I see, it goes with yesterday, well this week I think really.'

'go on'

'Well you've been experiencing a lot of new things this week, you, me, us together and all of the hormones and emotions that have gone along with it, I think this is where you are, exploring and expressing yourself'

'I'd like to do a bit more of that, exploring you to express myself' said Tilly seductively

Jen laughed

'You know what, you are insatiable'

'I am, but I haven't heard you complain, or for that matter, I think you are just as bad as I recall from last night!' Tilly laughed and so did Jen.

'I surrender, you're right' Jen chuckled

'Oh I wish you would'

Tilly winked purses her lips and blew Jen a kiss, Jen blew one back with a very seductive look, and then giggled

'Tilly if we weren't here I'd take you back to my room and throw you on the bed and have my wicked way with you again, and again. But we are here, I can't, and this seductive talk is gonna turn me on again for the rest of the day, it's got to stop so I can concentrate'

'I know, as much as I want to, y'know, run my hands all over your body every day, I want to go places together, see things and hold your hand walking down the street; go shopping, watch a film, go to concerts together and sit on the sofa at home and kiss you, snuggle and chat about the day. I want to do what everyone can, stand in the park and kiss you and no one comment, I want the world to know I love you and it not be an issue. It makes me angry and frustrated'

'I know, we will, we will do all of those things and more, Tilly, so much more, and we will tell people when the time is right. Not long now'

Jen moved over to Tilly wrapped her arms around her and held her close, she loved the smell of her. Tilly held Jen feeling safe, trusting her that they would make this happen.

It was a hot and sunny day after yesterday, the groups divided again, but this time they had the same aims to achieve, to create a collaborative piece of art using the resources around them, so trips into the wood and team work to decide what they wanted to create and to decide what meaning it had. Sinead Bart and Callum had some clear ideas about what their group should be doing, Mads and Tillys groups was less decisive, Mads had some ideas as did Tilly, but they couldn't get the group to pull together, until Tilly put her foot down.

'I want to get a good grade next year, we are going to make this work, if you're not interested leave' she said

'I want something about challenge, breaking boundaries, defying convention, something eco. I am fed up being told what I can and can't do'

This hit a nerve with the other teenagers.

'God Tils' what is it supposed to look like', said Maddie

'I don't quite know' laughed Tilly

After that they settled to their task, Tilly leading and guiding they came together with a shared purpose. The task took most of the day , the teenagers came and went until mid-afternoon.

Sinead and Barts group had created a boat out of wood and furniture, with the intention that it represented their forth coming trip to Abersoch. They had worked on something very literal compared to Tilly and Maddies group.

Jen and the others stood around theirs, two rather large logs and branches, that had been tied together to look almost like people were lying together their arms, or should that be branches entwined, then behind them what looked like a bonfire, with red, orange and yellow flame shaped cards poking through – Jen couldn't decide if they were trying to make some political point… then Tilly climbed up and stood on top of the wood pile, a chair hidden under it for her to stand on, she had a sign around her neck, Jen smiled to herself and thought 'I know where this is coming from'

Tilly was in the sheet from her bed with a big sign over her front on card saying

'If you are true to yourself you can free the world'

Maddie walked up, with her sheet around her, and her back to the group and lay across the pyre

'Stay silent and you condemn the world'

Half the teenagers clapped the others just looked bemused by the Joan of Arc, burning of witches repression style art form they were trying to portray .

Jens colleague, was more perplexed, and asked what they were trying to say. Sinaead got it and answered

'It's freedom of speech sir, you know it's obvious. Like the general studies debate. Whose that French bloke Tils?

Sinead never quite got what Tilly had been talking about that day, but she got enough to play one of her teachers to day and gain a point!

'Foucault, its Foucault, if we are to be free we have to be ourselves and not be defined by convention because it stops people being who they are or being with who they want to be. If we can stand and be counted then we can make it easier for others to be free to.'

Tilly felt triumphant, and some of the students clapped. Jen took photos of both pieces of art work so these could be added to the student's portfolios next year, she walked up to Tilly and stood close and whispered,

'You look good in a sheet' she winked and walked away

This was their last evening, and as the weather was still so nice they decided to play rounders. Jen and her colleague joined each team, Jen was with Maddie and Tilly. Tilly was not the most sporty of the group, but Jen was good, and Tilly couldn't help stare as Jen ran around the bases, watching how she moved. Tilly hit well but she didn't really run too well. Sineads team were throwing and fielding and Tillys team were playing. Tilly was on second base but Maddie who was behind her, got caught by Callum, she stomped off the pitch muttering bitchy comments. Next up was Jen. Tilly got ready to run as Callum bowled, Jen hit hard, the ball flew straight at Tilly, who mesmerised by watching Jen, and hadn't registered her need to move out of its way until almost too late. Oh 'I'll pay for this she thought as she moved to run but was off balance trying to get to the next base. Jen hadn't looked where the ball had gone and just ran to get round, she passed base 1, then moved onto base two, she looked up just in time to see Tilly trip over between bases two and three, but Jens momentum propelled her forward, she couldn't stop, and as Tilly tried to regain her balance she headed towards the grass, Jen collided into her and they both landed on the floor together, Jen on top of Tilly.

There was a stunned silence from all, how they had landed looked just a little too close and intimate for a student and teacher to be. Then some whistles erupted from the lads, with an encouraging 'go on Miss' and Maddie and Sinead shouting' Tilly, Miss Gilmore are you ok'.

'we are going to have to stop meeting like this Miss Evans'

Said Jen a little shocked but both were laughing, infact they had the giggles and could not stop. They had so unceremoniously ended up lying intimately entangled together in public, in front of their friends and colleagues, after they had spent the whole week hiding such closeness, the irony was too much. When Maddie and Jen's colleague walked over all they could see was that Jen and Tilly were lying on the ground, no longer on or under each other, but lying together laughing, unable to stop. No one else quite got the joke, but they found it hilarious and just giggled, they tried to stop, looked at one another before they started laughing again. Eventually they got up and continued to giggle as they walked off the pitch to the bench. The game resumed, it was soon their turn to field. In the end their team lost, not helped by having two players who couldn't focus. Sinead and Maddie despaired of them both, but kindly, and found themselves seeing another side to Jen. She wasn't actually to different to themselves when it came down to it, just older.

As they went back to the Huts, Tilly was dragged away by Maddie and Sinead. Her phone buzzed

'Hey you, had a great day today loved laughing with you, do you want to meet later, it's our last night here? xx'

'Yes, it's been a good day just try and stop me xxx' replied Tilly

'ok, hang with your friends first we can go for a walk or something later on xx'

Jen then went to pack up the art materials ready for the morning to be loaded back onto the bus.

Jen found herself completely accepted into the students group after her undignified fall during the day, and they all chatted together in the games hut until late. The final game they played as a truth or dare game, spin the bottle, Jen did wonder if she ought to excuse herself from this, but decided, against her usual defensive judgement, to throw caution to the wind and take the risk, surely they wouldn't ask anything too personal!.

Unfortunately the bottles first spin landed at her feet, the spinner was Maddie

'Ok, Truth or dare?'

'Truth' Jen said, hoping they'd be kind!

'Have you ever kissed a boy' Maddie thought this tame, but she was still their teacher

'Yes' replied Jen, but watched Tillys face drop for moment, but she winked at her and her smile returned

Jen spun the bottle, it landed at Tillys feet

'Truth or dare'

'Truth' Tily winked

'Barcelona, London or Paris'

Jen played safe, but it would help her with an idea she had had for them

'oh, thats hard, all of them'

'If you had just one?'

'Ummm, Barcelona and then Paris '

'Thats still cheating' said Jen

but they all laughed. Tilly spun the bottle and the game continued, eventually it was Barts turn and he spun again and it went back to Tilly

'Who do you fancy most Esther or Jessie J'

'It has to be Jessie J, she's gorgeous and I love her dark hair'

Jen raised an eyebrow, smiled but wondered who Esther was.

Everyone laughed, then Sinead said

'Jen, you look like Jessie J, doesn't she Bart?'

'yeah, you do' He said

Tilly blushed again and kept her head down and Jen laughed

'But I haven't got her voice and I certainly haven't got her money'

'Yeah , but you look good Miss, just like she does' Bart added.

'Thank you Bart, I'll take that as a compliment'

Tilly spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Jen, she wished it hadn't.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare' was the response and the teenagers cheered…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 natural instincts

Tilly wondered what she could dare Jen to do, what would be funny, but not caused Jen too much worry. She knew what she privately wanted to dare her to do, but that was not for public display!

'I dare you to hop around this circle singing 'Mamma Mia' you do know that one, have you seen the film its lovely?'

'Oh, if this is what you want, but I can't promise to sing in tune and not to fall over ' Jen laughed

'oh go on Miss' cheered the students laughing, Tilly winked at Jen who got up off the floor where they were all sat. She took her shoes off and stood in her socks, which Tilly notices had 'little miss sunshine' on them. They made Tilly laugh.

Jen stood on her right leg and proceeded to hop passed each of the students singing

'Mamma Mia, here I go again my my how can I resist you, mamma mia does it show again just how much I miss you?'

She couldn't remember any more words, so kept singing the same line over and over as she hopped , trying to keep her balance until she got back to her spot and sat down laughing and out of breath. The students knew the words as it had been a karaoke favourite all week and they had sung along with her. They clapped as she sat down. She gave Tilly, who was opposite, her one of those sultry looks that meant there'd be trouble (fun) in store later! Tilly giggled.

It was Jens turn to spin the bottle, as she did her colleague came in

'OK guys time for bed, Oh hi Jen, hadn't realised you were here.'

'It's ok, I lost track of time I was having such fun with everyone, but you are right, it's gone 11.30 and we have to pack up in the morning and get ourselves ready to go. I've had a ball today, thanks'

Everyone left saying good night to Jen, Maddie and Sinead headed out

' you coming Tils?'

'Yeah, I'm gonna help tidy up here, there will be such a queue for the showers, I'll come over in a bit'

'Ok babe, we'll see you in a bit' and off they went arm in arm leaving Jen and Tilly putting the furniture back. Jens colleague popped in, and said he was going to check on the boys and said goodnight.

'umm, just us again, how nice it that' said Jen

'I can't believe what you made me do' she laughed

'Oh I had another entirely different dare for you… but not for everyone else to know about' Tilly winked.

'Oh really, and should I ask?'

'Only if you are willing to take the dare!' she said in a very sexy way

'and if I don't' asked Jen intrigued

'Well you might just miss out on some fun'

'Ok, but before we do this I need to go check the girls are settled' and Jen went over to the hut

'Lights were out and everyone seems to be sleeping or going off to sleep'

Jen went back to the Games Hut, she turned off the light. Tilly was lying across one of the sofas, Jen walked towards her and simply lay herself alongside, and kissed her across her forehead, nose, eyes, ears and lips, Tilly responded moving her hand upto and through Jens hair to hold her head as their lips met. It felt so good to be able to kiss Jen, Tilly thought she would never ever stop wanting this, it was like a necessity of life. Jen felt and tasted so good, she just loved the softness of her kisses, even when she was kissing her passionately.

'So, what's the dare?' asked Jen

'I dare you to come to the showers with me before bed' said Tilly very calmly

In the shadow light Jen looked horrified, then worried and then smiled, it wasn't as if she hadn't imagined something like this before, but here with the rest of the girls sleeping, her last night in charge, she couldn't risk it…. or could she?'

'Tilly, I, errrm, I errr'

'Go on, you wont regret it, we can be quiet' she said very sensually as she stroked up and down Jens arm

'after all we got pretty hot and sweaty out there earlier, and I am very good with my hands, I'm sure you'd relax'

Jen looked at her in amazement, and felt desire coursing through her veins , again, had she been planning this all day she wondered. Tilly rolled onto Jen, kissed her and rolled off the sofa, took Jens hand and pulled her

'You coming then, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes? you know you want to, and I want you, think of it as being practical together' as she stifled a giggle

Jen looked in awe at Tillys self confidence this evening, it was perhaps their last night together for some time and what Jen really wanted was for them to spend the whole night together being close and being able to wake up in each others arms. One day we will, she said to herself, not long now. She thought, there is more to a relationship than just making love, even though it is amazing to connect so deeply with someone , it's like an addiction at first, you can't keep your hands off each other, kissing is like needing to breath, you can't live without it or be together without lips meeting and tongues dancing, I am so there right now about Tilly. She had remembered reading something in the paper saying that people in love displayed similar symptoms to people with obsessive compulsive disorder, or was it brain scans showed this, she couldn't quite remember, well something showed peoples need to be together and be physical with each other was obsessive in the first months of falling in love. Oh how true, she chuckled, we have so much more that we share, but I can't resit her, she makes me feel amazing. Then she realised she was over analysing again and would wind herself up and talk herself out of joining Tilly if she wasn't careful. I can not live like this, I have to go with this, it's too important, she's too important to me.

With that Jen got up, felt herself feel both anxious and excited simultaneously as she locked the games room. As she headed to her room to change into her dressing gown she became more excited by the prospect of the dare, it wasn't like her to take such a risk but it felt thrilling, naughty and yes, as if she was breaking boundaries. Oh Tilly, you are such a clever girl she thought, only you would know how to make me break my boundaries in such a public way, Foucault would approve she laughed.

Tilly had got back and picked up her wash bag, pyjamas and headed down towards the toilets and shower room. It was so incredibly quiet, she wondered if she hadn't over dared both of them, surely the sound of the shower would be incredibly loud, let alone anything else...she felt a little more on edge that she had imagined, a heady mixture of anxiety, fear and lust. She sat quietly on a bench, Jen seemed to take for ever, in fact ten minutes past so slowly it felt like an hour. Tilly didn't want to go looking for her, the idea was that no one saw them together, she pulled her phone out and started to text Jen to find out where she had got to. Still nothing, in fact nothing for another 5 minutes, she was starting to feel deflated and then something moved and she turned her head, and there she was. She turned and closed the door to the toilets fully but very carefully to prevent sound escaping.

What Tilly couldn't quite work out was, what Jen had on her face and her lower legs, it looked like dark smudges , but in the dim light of the emergency night light it was really hard to tell. Jen walked towards the shower cubicles in the farthest corner and beckoned Tilly over with her finger. Tilly stood up and prepared to take her clothes off, but all she saw was Jen pulling one of her serious scrunched forheaded looks and shaking her dead to say no and she also waved her finger to indicate the same. Tilly obeyed and moved forward, so they couldn't talk either, this would be fun!

Jen moved into the shadow Tilly followed and they stepped into the shower cubicle, without the shower being on, Jen closed the door and locked it. There was a chair and clothes hook at one end and the shower at the other. Jen without talking pulled Tilly to her by holding onto her waist band. She put a finger on Tillys lips followed by her own lips, the tension sent an electric shock through Tilly as soon as Jens lips touched her. As they kissed Jen very carefully removed Tillys shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and then dropping it behind her before unclipping her bra and sliding this along both arms before throwing it behind them. Jen then very lightly grazed her fingers across Tillys breasts, Tilly groaned into Jens mouth, the sound completely muffled. Satisfied that she had had the desired response, Jen undid Tillys jeans then breaking their kiss but stopping Tilly from talking by just looking deep into her eyes she removed these along with her pants. Tilly was the only one naked. She moved to touch Jen but Jen stepped back and waved her finger again. She stood in front of the teenager and very slowly and very seductively undid and lowered her dressing gown

Tillys eye widened, she stepped closer, Jen had the brown marks on her tummy, J4T Jen dropped her dressing gown and Tilly saw patterns across her body. Jen beckoned Tilly over in to a heated embrace, Tilly could smell it… chocolate, she was sure it was chocolate, she kissed Jens face, yes it smelt of chocolate, Tilly smiled then licked Jen with one might big lick on the side of her face. Jen giggled, lost her cool and made a squeaky sound trying to suppress it. They both held one another shaking because they were trying to laughed very quietly. Jen looked at Tilly, suddenly serious and whispered,

'so what are we going to do next?'

'I am going to lick that chocolate off and then I am going to wash you down'

'best get started then'

Tilly laughed and kissed across Jens other cheek to her ear and whispered,

'I am going to eat you up…and I mean eat you'

Jen felt a surge of desire as Tilly licked her way down to Jens tummy. She couldn't take this seriously, she kept giggling

'It's so hard Jen the chocolate dried and it wont come off'

Jen almost let out a huge guffaw of laugher, she could feel how it had set after putting it on as it felt odd every time she moved. Maybe not one of her sexiest moves she thought.

'Let's wash it off'

She turned on the shower, and let it warm up, pulled Tilly to her and kissed her deeply, turned around and pushed Tilly under the water. They continued to kiss as the warm water ran between them adding a whole new set of sensations. Tilly moved her hands over Jens body they were one again, moving together drinking one another in. Tilly moved her hand down Jens back to her bottom and caressed the smooth firm roundess, she moved down Jens body to her breasts, licked the right one as she moved her middle finger over the nipple of the left, Jen groaned, she felt her own heat flow downwards Tilly swapped sides, Jen pulled her up to kiss her again

'My turn' she whispered

She turned round picked up the shower gel and made Tilly squeal by squiring it down her front, and then began rubbing it in. Jen then pressed herself to Tilly and squished the bubbles and lather between them as she moved herself up and down Tilly, before turning her around and doing the same to her back. Tilly was giggling quietly finding this hilarious, ticklish and incredibly erotic. She could not believe Jen had taken the dare on the chin and had gone with it 100%. Tilly turned and kissed her then stood back and washed the rest of the chocolate off of her including all remaining soap, Jen did the same for Tilly. As Jen moved back up from Tilly feet she kissed up her legs , hands ahead of her caressing the path in front, Tilly wanted Jen, Jen was behind Tilly and nipped her bottom as she moved upwards kissing her journeys route, she moved her hands to the front of Tilly caressing her hips and upper thigh, teasing at her pleasure zone. Jen kissed up her back , turned Tilly round and took her lips in hers once again , she leaned Tilly against the wall and their tongues danced, Tilly moved and then turned Jen around her back now to the wall. The heat and need was intense both caressed each other breasts and their hands moved to where the need was most demanding. They made love together, in unison, slowly, kissing, touching, making the most of this time. Tilly moved her fingers deeper until she found entry to Jens inner sanctum. Jen gasped and gripped Tilly, she hadn't expected this. Tilly move her fingers in a gentle rhythm, it was enough to send Jen tumbling over the edge in intense pleasure, She kept her mouth to Tillys to stop her making a sound. Tilly could feel Jens grip, inside and out, and was intoxicated by it. Jen had continued to stroke Tilly until this moment, and as she regained her awareness she restarted kissing and sucking Tillys neck, and then her breasts. Tilly tumbled through her own bliss, held on to Jen her mouth to Jens shoulder, she bit down to stop the sounds escaping her. The water continued to fall. When they both stopped shaking, they looked at each other with a depth of feeling that was hard to put words to. Jen turned the shower off

'Lets get dry'

Each dried the and helped dress other, kind of the wrong way round but it felt good and intimate.

'Tilly, I will never forget what we have shared this week, I love you so so much'

'I know, its been amazing, you are amazing, it going to be hard without you'

'But we can text and go on our first proper date'

'Yeah, I hadn't thought of that'

'Tilly, I have never felt this free with anyone before, I feel so at home with you, thank you for making me break out of my comfort zone'

'Jen, I love you, all of you, even the bits that make me mad at you, just don't leave me again'

'I wont, I promise'

The girls brushed their teeth and shared deep a minty kiss, Tilly left first, Jen followed, she was excited about all that they could do after tomorrow, Tilly lay in bed exhausted but alive with sensations coursing through her and the memory of the sensations felt by her fingers.

She text Jen 'night my beautiful girlfriend, see you in the morning'

Jen replied 'night babe, remember we get to sit together on the way home!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Natural Instincts

As the coach was being loaded all of the 6th formers were checking the Huts for any lost or left behind items. Tilly was tired and Jen looked it too, it had been very late by the time they had got to bed and despite the fun and fulfilment of the dare, both could have spent longer asleep this morning. They hadn't had a chance to talk, but had caught each other smiling at one another. They had both sent texts to say good morning and both had comment on how tired they were.

'Morning gorgeous, I had so much fun last night, you have amazing hands,' texted Jen

She was a still astounded by what Tilly had done; she had chosen not to go so far, she wasn't sure if Tilly was ready. Her phone beeped

'Hello beautiful, I just used my imagination, wanted to touch you everywhere. I'm so tired, I don't want this to end ' replied Tilly

'Me neither, I want you so much' replied Jen

They had completely taken the opportunities they could, become closer and fallen more deeply in love over the week, and yet still no one knew. There was a real excitement to the secrecy but it was also hard to manage their emotions when surrounded by everyone.

Maddie and Sinead were chatting to Tilly and George, the sun was shining as they finished checking the games Hut before heading into the canteen for a coffee.

'what a week, it's been fun, hasn't it, I really thought I'd be dead boring' said Maddie

'Yeah it's been laugh, and we're off to Abersoch soon, it gonna be such a good summer' said Sinead

'Til's how come so tired?' said Maddie

'Oh I got chatting to Jen when we were clearing the games room. You know, she's a laugh and today is her final day as our teacher'

'So, we should do something to celebrate and thank her' said Maddie

'Yeah that would be good, not sure what though' said Tilly

'Well I am sure my mum would let us throw a thank you party, well anything for a party' laughed Sinead

'Yes, great I can got get a new dress and Tilly you've spent so much time with her you can find a present' said Maddie

'ok, you're on' said Tilly, excited that she and Jen could be together with everyone and maybe get the night together.

The girls were happily chatting away when they heard Jen shout for everyone to get on the coach. This time everyone got the coach leaving Tilly to sit next to Jen. Tilly stepped in ahead of Jen, who ran her hand up the back of Tilly's leg. Tilly's leg nearly gave way as she stepped back into Jen who was right behind her. Jen laughed as Tilly's bottom almost landed on her chest, so she pushed Tilly's bottom up as she stepped into the coach. When they sat down Jen apologised for causing Tilly to almost loose her step they laughed

'I wanted to bite your bum' said Jen giggling

'And there I was thinking I'd end up sitting on your face' Tilly giggled back, Jen slapped Tilly playfully and said seductively

'I am sure that can be arranged'

Tilly blushed from her neck upwards a very deep red and was speechless for the first time, as she realised what she had said but hadn't intended.

'My Tilly Evans I have never seen you blush so much, and you are normally so forward'

They both laughed

'I hadn't realised what I said, and then it seemed so… umm… well you know, umm I hadn't thoughts about doing that but now I am umm..' Tilly said slightly flustered

Jen rolled her eyes back and laughed, really laughed and Tilly joined her, it released the embarrassed tension for Tilly but did make her wonder something she hadn't considered, they'd made love like this against the tree but the visual image she had now as so much more.

'What I really want Jen is to get back, to go out on a proper date as normal couple and spend the night with you and wake up in your arms the next day, it's not too much to ask is it, really. ? I mean I can't get enough of you, I want you, to be with you, to be near to you all the time but I also want the 'us' time we don't get together'

'No gorgeous, it's not too much to ask, I know what you mean, I want you , want to touch you, to hold you and be near to you and I cannot wait for us to not to have to worry about everyone. I do so want you with me all night, I want to hold you before I go to sleep and wake up holding you without any pressure to be somewhere so we can stay in bed if that what we want'

As the journey continued Jen and Tilly sat holding hands, their thumbs casually stroking each other's skin hidden under Tillys coat and slowly without realising it they both fell asleep, tired from their late night shower adventure. Tillys head dropped onto Jens shoulder and Jens head dropped onto Tillys head. They looked peaceful, at home with each other, and out of sight of the rest of the coach.

As the coach jolted into the college car park they both came too, with sore necks, and with Tilly having dribbled on to Jens shoulder! As they sat up they realised their hands were still entwined and smiled before giving one another a very brief kiss.

'I'm sorry for the wet patch on your shoulder, I must have been really fast asleep' chuckled Tilly,

'I'll bear that in mind for the future' laughed Jen as she lovingly squeezed Tillys hand, 'I think we are here, I am going to miss you tonight 'said Tilly

'Me too' said Jen as she lifted Tillys hand to her lips kissed before standing up to get the attention of the other teenagers.

As everyone got off the coach and pulled their belongings out from the coaches luggage area, Jen came up to Tilly,

'How are you getting home, do you want a lift? I know we are early you could text your parents and tell them not to worry about picking you up'

Yes, that brilliant, we can have a little more time together' said Tilly.

She rang her mum who was just about to leave and explained she was getting a lift. Jen clapped her hands as she saw Tilly wave good bye to George, Maddie and Sinead

Jen opened the boot and loaded both of their bags into it closed the door and then got into the driver's seat. Tilly was already inside and texting, Jens phone buzzed

'I am so lucky to have you, do we have to go straight home' it read

'what you like to do' she said to Tilly

'Well I told mum we were going to hang out first so, we can do anything, don't need to be back for ages'

'OK, let me think' said Jen as she squeezed Tilly's knee and slowly caressed her hand around her thigh. Tilly put her hand on Jens and squeezed it, she loved how the touch of Jen made her feel, but she didn't want to risk Jens final minutes of being her teacher until the left the college grounds. Jen smiled, knowing what Tilly was thinking and and felt a wave of love roll over inside her.

She turned the engine on and put the cd into the player. She had the new Ren Harvieu disk in the player and drove off. It was a sunny afternoon and it was warm, so they wound down their windows and let the breeze flow through their hair as they laughed and chatted.

Jen pulled into the car park, and out ahead was the dark grey sea, with a line of light grey and white wind turbines , the sky was overcast but was warm and Tilly could just see the top of a bronze head about 10 meters from the sea wall.

Jen turned to Tilly, beamed a really big smile and lifted her right hand to Tillys face and caressed it very gently with her thumb. She traced her thumb and fingers across Tilly's cheek, brushed her thumb over Tillys lips and down over her jaw and neck. Tilly lent her head back slightly to give Jen more access to her neck and let out a very small sigh of pleasure. It felt like a smouldering ember had been lit, but one that wasn't about to create an intense blaze, but something that just burned gently inside keeping her warm. Tilly looked at Jen and met her deep dark eyes; both of their pupils were dilated so they could take in more of each other as they looked. They sat like that for minutes; it felt longer, drinking in the sight of one another, looking, nothing more but just seeing deep into each other's soul.

They were only pulled away when a car drew u in the parking space next to them and broke the spell as its doors slammed shut. Tilly lifted her hand to Jens cheek; she stroked it with the back of her fingers, something she found more sensitive sometimes. Jens face felt so warm, so soft and so smooth. Tilly loved the contours of it and the way she could glide her fingers down over Jens cheek down her neck, feeling how this made her pulse race at the side of her neck as she stroked down to her collar bone. Jen sighed, closed her eyes momentarily then slowly opened them as Tilly moved in to kiss her. It was the most simplest of kisses, and yet it conveyed something so deep and uncomplicated, love.

The girls got out of the car, and walked to the see wall and promenade, the tide times indicated that the tide had turned and was going out, and it moved fast back out towards the off shore wind farm. As it went the sand became exposed and slowly one by one did the tall and shorter brass figures in their human forms. The sun began to shine through between the clouds and it was as if a new day was beginning, their new day.

'Oh Jen it's so good to come back here, I've never been here with the tide in, it is so different from when we came that first time' said Tilly

'Yes it is isn't it? I've wanted to come back with you so many times' said Jen

'I want this to remind us where we began, I remember being so at that I was so grateful for the second chance when you agreed to come here with me. This is us, it reminds me of us, and when I look at my drawings from that day I feel warmth. You know even when I was so horrible to you Tilly, because I was so scared of losing my placement and being chucked off the course for being unprofessional, I would just look at our day here and want to be with you even more'

'Jen, I get that now, don't worry about it, we've moved on and I am so glad we are here, it's like a fresh start, or a new chapter maybe. C'mon, let's go down on to the sand' Tilly picked up Jens and, squeezed it and pulled her to the steps down onto the beach. The sand was damp and squishy, not dry and powdery like before, they certainly could sit down this end of the beach, but maybe further down where the sand dunes were it might be possible. They walked hand in hand out to the receding water's edge, jumping across big puddles of sea water to each of the Gormley statues and took photos of them together with the statues in between them. The beach was so long and they took an hour zig zagging across the sand, looking at the sea weed and the shells and the statues before reaching the other end.

The girls walked over to one of the sand dunes and sat at the base of one not far from where they had sat before. Jen sat down first and pulled Tilly down in front of her, Jens legs sat either side of Tilly and Jen held her close, nuzzled her nose into Tilly's neck and breathed it

'I love the smell of you, and the softness of you. I love holding you' she said as she kissed the back of Tilly's neck. This sent tingles down her spine and heated that burning ember inside. Tilly found being kissed on the neck so sensual and sensitive, she was glad to be sat down because every time Jen did this it made her legs buckled underneath her. Jen kissed up and down her neck and moved her hands to the front of Tilly jacket, opening it up so she could kiss further down her neck and shoulders. Tilly lent her head back on to Jens shoulder and Jen turned her focus to Tilly's lips, this felt so right, Tilly's lips were so soft. Jen had been absorbed by Tilly's lips that day in the hospital and now here they were together, it was like a lifetime away, and she could kiss them as softly and as passionately as she wanted. Their kiss deepened, but stopped as Tilly repositioned herself, turning in between Jens legs to face her. She pushed Jen back and crawled to the side of her so she could take Jens lips in her own as Jen lay back in the warm sand. They were oblivious to anyone walking on the beach, just a young couple in love. People just walked by as the girls continued to share a deep loving kiss. Tilly was above Jen, she lifted her head and looking down said

'I love you Jen, thank you for this'

'I love you too'

The girls held each other, felling the warmth of the sun on them and hearing the sound of the sea as well as the seagulls. This was their place. They sat up and kissed again, the sea had gone so far out that they could see five maybe six layers of the Gormley statues going out for ever.

'Let's go get a drink, I'm thirsty' said Jen and with that they walked to kiosk and then drinks in hand slowly wandered the length of the beach back to the car. They knew they had to make a move, even though neither wanted to break this peaceful togetherness.

As Tilly got into the car her phone beeped, it was Sinead

'Mum says we can have part for end of term and to say thnx to Jen'

'Cool, when?'

'Next Saturday'

'Ok, will get present'

Jen looked at Tilly quizzically with her eyebrow raised

'Diane's holding an end of term party on Saturday, your part of it coz the guys love you too after this week! Well, not like I do of course' and Tilly giggled

'You are so cute when you giggle' laughed Jen in unison with her girlfriend.

As the car started, Tilly held Jens hand to her lips and kissed each fingertip deliberately and slowly, she kissed her palm and placed a final gentle kiss on her wrist. Jen used this hand to stroke Tillys face, she breathed in deeply, her insides rolling over with intense love she pulled Tilly to her and they kissed deeply, their kissing the depths of their inner beings, it was luxurious like the finest smooth chocolate melting in your mouth, they broke only to breathe to look and smile.

'Whatever happens this week, however much time we do or don't get together, know that I cannot be without you in my soul, you are my soul mate Tilly'

'Oh Jen' and Tilly threw her arms around her girlfriend and held her tightly. Tilly knew the separation would be tough, but they would manage it, together.

As they drove back, Jen put some Donna Summer on, she knew it was old, but she really liked the upbeat sound, and it was one her older sister had given her years ago. They moved and sang to the music.

Jen pulled up outside of Tillys, and they lent over and kissed each other briefly.

'I'll be in touch, you get in and we will work out what we are going to do this week, love you' and Jen kissed her girl once more

Tilly suddenly felt down,

'I wish this wasn't happening, I know its going to be fine, but uuurrghhhh, she groaned, I want you all of the time!' Then she laughed,

'I meant to be with you, but actually I just want you, I want you now'

Jen laughed and caressed Tilly knee.

'Don't worry you will have all of me, and I mean all of me. Be patient, just imagine what you want to do, gorgeous. We can talk on the phone later'

They both laughed and Tilly got out of the car and let her self into her house. Jen waved and drove down the road, smiling and feeling a sense of contentment. This was going to o be a good week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Natural Instincts

The house seemed empty even though when Tilly got in her mum greeted her with a huge hug and asked how her time away had been. Her mum picked up her bag and took it into the kitchen to the washing machine making her a coffee as she asked questions. Despite the strange feeling of , what was it, she wasn't sure, loneliness perhaps, Tilly told her all about the art work and the natural art project and the bush crafts. She also talked about the sun rise walk, but purposely chose not to say anything about herself and Jen. Her mum knew not to push Tilly for information. But she did pick up that Jens name was being mentioned a lot, in fact more than Maddies, which was unheard of. This Jen seemed to stand out when Tilly described the rounder's match and games evening. She let it go and Tilly wandered up stairs to her room.

On her bed was an envelope with her name and address on it, and she noticed it had a post mark of the town that they had just been staying near. She closed her door and sat down on the bed, it was Jens writing, she immediately cheered up and opened the purple envelope. Inside was a painting the size of a normal birthday card. It was of the sunrise over the valley, the colours of the sun rise were beautiful. Tilly turned the card over,

'Tilly, thank you for making our first sunrise together so special, I will never forget it. I am yours for ever, I love you Jen xx '

Tilly smiled and held the picture to her, she wanted to be able see it all the time but needed a frame and she didn't want to ruin it with blue tack. She put it in her diary and then into the draw by her bed. She sat against the back of the bed and texted Jen,

'Thank you for my picture, I wish I could be back there in your arms now I miss not being near you xxx'

Jen was busy unpacking at Diane's and answering so many questions she thought she was on one of the game shows. Diane, was quite a laugh when she wasn't being mum to Sinead and Jen felt they had become friends since she had been there. It had been kind of her to let Jen stay over the summer, Sinead however was stropping about wanting to go and see Bart but Diane had asked her to stay in and eat with her and Jen, like a proper family. Jen was relieved when her phone beeped.

She took herself off to the sofa, hoping it was Tilly. She wasn't disappointed; in fact she smiled at the text. She had spent a couple of days painting a picture for Tilly, having taken a photo of the sun rise before she and Tilly had made love. She wanted Tilly to have something special to remember the beauty of it and their first time together, something she had made for her.

'You're welcome gorgeous. I wanted to make something for you to remember that moment and our first time together, it was so special. I miss you, it is crazy here, how are you?'

'Oh its quiet, mum asked loads of questions, she's upto something I think! Wish you were here with me xx'

'Me too, we will soon. An early night will do us both good, built those energy levels again. What are you doing tomorrow Xxx' Jen replied

'Nothing, but I do need to go shopping for the party at the weekend. You are coming aren't you ?'

'Try keeping me away, lol, I live there! Tomorrow I have to take the report to the college about the trip, then I am meeting with the head for a final interview after that I am free to be yours entirely : ) xx'

': ) we could meet later ?xx'

Tilly heard her mum calling up the stairs to her, she went down and joined both her parents for their evening meal. They talked about their plans to go and visit Tillys aunt at the weekend and asked if Tilly wanted to go with them. She explained that they were going on the Thursday and not coming back until the Monday evening. Tilly said she was already going to a party at Sineads and without wanting to get too excited she realised that she could have Jen over to stay.

It was as if her mum had read her mind, and she hated when she did that, her mum said

'You know you could have a friend to stay, maybe Maddie or your new friend Jen we can get the guest bed out and put it in your room'

'Thanks mum, I'll think about it'

Tilly wasn't sure how to feel, she was excited at the possibilities of the weekend ahead but trying to explain this to her mum would be harder. Her mum had known about Esther, because despite being full of bravado in Absersoch and not always being good at talking about how she felt, she had discussed her sexuality with her. Tilly had changed since the move and more so since her relationship with Jen. She had felt anger, frustration, elation and love and most of all it had caused her heart ache and a sense of loss and pain for the first time ever. How could she explain the emotional journey she and Jen had been through together since they had first met, it was too much.

'You look thoughtful, are you ok? Her dad asked

'Yes I'm fine, just thinking, you know me, I live in my head sometimes!'

They all chuckled at this.

Tilly spent the evening chatting with her parents and texting Maddie who was clearly bored. They were complete opposites but their friendship really worked, and although Maddie would be the first to bitch about or try to get the upper hand with everyone else, she and Tilly were equals and Maddie was very loyal to her best friend. Tilly had wanted to tell Maddie about her and Jen and the lying still bothered her. Tilly suggested Maddie and she go shopping together the following day, so she could spend some quality time with her whilst Jen was busy.

Relaxing at home had made Tilly tired and she went up to her room around 10.30 so she could snuggle under her duvet and text Jen. After her shower she lay in her bed and pulled out Jens painting, she traced the outlines in the picture with her finger and felt a warm glow within that made her long for Jens touch.

Her phone beeped

'Hey you, where are you? I'm in bed wishing you were here'

'I am looking at your painting and thinking about that morning, I miss your touch on my skin.' replied Tilly

'Ahh me too, you are so soft, it makes my fingers tingle at the thought of it.'

'So I have news for you too, mum and dad are going away Thursday, they said I could have a friend to stay until Monday, and that includes you!' Tilly sent the text excitedly

'Really? They don't know me, but oh yes I'd love to' replied Jen beaming to herself.

'Great, I will tell them, at the moment they think you are a new friend , coz I talked about you a lot : ) well they said I talked more about you than Mads!'

'Lol,I bet you did : ) So what are you doing when I am at college?'

'Going shopping with Mads, then maybe seeing my Girlfriend later, interested?' replied Tilly

'Of course, what do you want to do? And I don't mean the obvious! : )'

'Oh I'm not sure, go to the cinema? But maybe we could have our first official date on Thursday we could go out for the day and then have a romantic meal and snuggle in the evening'

'Umm sounds good to me, I'll think about tomorrow, you think about the date for Thursday. I'd like to kiss you goodnight and hold you as you fall asleep' texted Jen

'Me too, imagine me holding you now and kissing you goodnight, xxxxxx,'

'thank you, it will do for now, sleep well gorgeous xx'

'Night Jen xxx'

The shopping trip started early, the girls walked the whole of the shopping centre and the smaller boutique shops in Chester. It was a bright day and there was a cheery feel about the place, even the tourists didn't seem to be bothering them today, staying up on the wall and walking round the city rather than through the main shops. Maddie must have tried on hundreds of dresses, until she came to a deep red one that made her look like a super vixon.

'Whoa, you look really hot in that Mads, I almost want you myself' laughed Tilly

'well, my ginger lesbian, if your luck is in, you might get what you wish for' the girls laughed together. It had been ages since they had done this. Tilly wasn't sure what she wanted for the party, then she spotted it, a beautiful mid blue low cut dress that would go with one of her blue bows. It was a colour that suited her, strong but did not make her look any paler, but set her colouring off perfectly. She tried it one.

'Tils, that's sexy, you hoping to pull?' laughed Mads

'Maybe' said Tilly as she raised her eyebrow in mock seriousness, but she was certainly hoping to mesmerise Jen.

Once they got their dresses they dropped into Starbucks for a coffee and cupcake. Tilly wanted to go and look through the small shops to find something for Jen, from the gang and then something from her. She had decided that she wanted something hand made for Jen from her, a necklace perhaps or something for her room. It was easy from the gang, they could get her another bracelet, since she loved these. As they pottered through the small shops, Tilly saw a shop selling stones and carvings. It was a bit hippy like inside and smelt of incense, but had wonderful crystals and stone carvings. She was drawn to the rings, there was a simple ring that would fit on Jens thumb, it was made of wood with ornate celtic carvings on it. It went with Jens bracelets but then she wondered if it was the wrong thing to get. Maye it was too soon for a ring, even if it was just a friendship ring. As she turned round she saw a carved figure of a woman, it was rounded and smooth, like a miniature Hepworth type figure, made out of a dark greeny brown stone, it was beautiful. That's it, I will get that Jen could have it in her room.

The afternoon passed and the girls made their ways home, with their shopping. When Tilly got home she texted Jen to find out if they were meeting. Jen replied and asked if Tilly wanted to join her after her meal, Diane had cooked and Jen didn't want to offend her or raise her suspicions just yet. Tilly was fine with this as it gave her time to have a bath and change so that she smelt fresh for her girl. She wrapped up Jens gift in tissue paper and tied a bow around it. She then created her own gift tag by drawing a mini Gormley on it, simply writing 'I love you' on it.

They met eventually at half seven and Tilly joined Jen in her car before they headed off to the local common. It was still light and the sun was shining, which meant they could stay outside and walk together and chat. As they parked they leaned into kiss one another, as Jen leaned over she accidentally hit the horn and a loud hoot rang out from the car, they pulled apart, the moment ruined by laughter and the attention Jen had brought to them. They got out and headed down towards the boating lake which still had the pedal boats out, Tilly was really keen to go on the boats.

Getting in had been tricky, neither had dressed to got pedalling across a lake, Tilly was in her favourite jeans and top , Jen was in a blue dress and a pair of designer sunglasses. They giggeld from fear of falling into the water, but one they were both in they calmed a little and then began to pedal out to the centre of the lake, Tilly stopped and Jen found her self pedalling them round in a circle, they then both peddles their way under some over hanging trees to the far side of the lake, once under the flowing willow branches they stopped.

Jen moved her right hand to Tillys face and using her thumb caressed it, as she had done so many times before, but tonight they were both full of laughter and fun they continued to smile at each other, a sense of freedom Tilly leaned over carefully, hoping Jen would meet her half way, so the boat didn't rock too much. They hadn't kissed for 24 hours, it had felt so long and as their lips touched it felt like coming home, the first kiss awas brief, they pulled their heads away, Jen, out of habit looked round until Tillys hand brought her back gently in to kissing position. For a moment, and what felt like much longer, they just gazed into each others eyes with such openness that nothing could be hidden, Jen looked to Tillys lips, Tilly reciprocated and then they moved together their arms wrapped behind their backs, their lips touching, moving, parting overlapping deepening the kiss, slowly. It was a deep kiss, one to savour which reached deep inside holding their hearts. Eventually they parted, and realised they had floated toward the bank a little, the only way out was having to reverse pedal, they laughed, kissed quickly and peddled backwards, spraying themselves with cold water in the process. They made their way back to the jetty and chatted about each of their days.

On getting out, they decided to walk round the path through the wooded area where they had stopped to kiss and then to walk on towards the tennis courts. There were benches they could sit down and continue to chat. They held hands, fingers entwined swinging between them. They found a bench over looking the lake but in the wooded area, it was a good place as the sun still broke through the leaves and branches of the trees creating an dappled effect. As they sat down, Jen asked Tilly what she wanted to do for their first official date. Tilly had wanted to go to the cinema but she said Jen could choose the film, so they agreed that the film would be a surprise. They also decided that they would go early and go for something to eat afterwards before going back to Tillys' since they would have the house to themselves. Jen pulled Tilly into in an embrace, she felt happy, happy without the usual accompanying anxiety of being caught that she had become accustomed to She kissed Tillys forehead, Tilly move and kissed Jen, circling her arms around her, pulling her tightly to her, this time their tongues moved together as their hands mirrored the movement across their backs. It was Tilly who moved her hands first, she had missed the sensation of caressing Jens breasts, they were soft yet firm, and her aroused nipples felt so different in combination. She loved the hardness of them. Jen groaned into their kiss, she too had missed Tillys touch which was like nothing she had experienced before. Tilly was sensual and erotic without even realising it.

Jen made entry under Tillys top to caress her skin, the tables turned, Tilly was captured under Jens spell as her hand undid Tillys bra allowing her direct access to her breast. Tilly gasped, held Jens breast and bit Jens lip, Tilly loved how Jens hands and fingers felt, the way Jen circled her finger around her nipple before rolling it between her finger and thumb. She could feel herself becoming turned on, suddenly her need for Jen surged and she kissed deeper and harder. Jens breathing changed her movements harder, she pulled Tilly on to her lap, her legs falling behind Jen. Tilly wanted Jen, but could not get entry because of the dress. Jen however, lifted Tillys top and sucked her nipples and breasts, and the suddenly they stopped, a sound of rustling, voices and something at Jens legs

'Brandy, Brandy, come here' a voice called, and the dog that had joined them ran off through the woods.

The girls were still, they hearts pounding, Jen kissed Tillys lips, pulled her top down and did up her bra. Tilly pulled a face pouting, she was not ready to stop, her insides were craving release

'Perhaps not here gorgeous, even though I so want to I am not sure I can go on with that dog around' said Jen

'Oh Jen, I am so in need of you now' pleaded Tilly

'Let's get back to the car' said Jen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Natural instincts

Despite the slightly frustrated walk back to the car both Jen and Tilly remained in buoyant mood, it was so good to be together in a public space. They even laughed about the dog and wondered if its owners had even seen them.

'You know, in my first year at Uni I had a friend whose cat would get into bed with her and her girlfriend, and every time they started kissing and started to make out, the cat would get in the way, like it was jealous' laughed Jen

'No way, didn't they shut it out of the room' asked Tilly

'Yes, they tried, but all it did was meow and scratch and disturb them' laughed Jen

'Eeww, how weird is that, good job neither of has a pet' laughed Tilly

As they got to the car, Jen unlocked the doors, looked at Tilly and motioned with her head and her raised left eyebrow that she follow her into the back seat. Tilly did and as they sat towards the back of the car they shuffled themselves close to each other.

'Tilly before I kiss you to an inch of your life, because you know that's what I am planning' Jen chuckled

'I wondered if, and I cannot believe I am about to say this because I want you so much… I'm still turned on from by the lake, and I know I started it… but instead of something rushed in here, maybe we could wait until our date on Thursday. I so want for us to take our time, be free to explore, be comfortable'

'Oh Jen' pouted Tilly disappointedly 'as long as we can kiss and hold each other I get it, I just want to touch you, I love touching you, you're so amazing. Maybe we can touch above the waistband 'Tilly added and winked

Jen laughed raised her eyes and moved her head back, as she often did

'You are insatiable Tilly and I love that about you. I want you so much, you've no idea how hard it is not to touch you, caress you, bring you the same pleasure you bring to me, but I want us to, I don't know how to explain it.'

'I think, what you are trying to say Jen, is that you want us to be able to start something without having to stop to go home and then spend the whole night together' Said Tilly in mock seriousness

'Come here' said Jen as she pulled Tilly to her before stroking her face and cupping face in her hands

'That's exactly it, I want us to sleep together without limits , wake up together and be able to do it all over again for as long as we want'

Jen kissed Tilly deeply who responded by throwing her arms around Jens neck and crawling onto her lap with her knees bent under either side of Jens lap. They stayed like this kissing and caressing, hands strictly above the waistline until the sun started to go down. Tilly moved her head back, but left her hands on Jens breasts, and looked at her, whilst tweaking her nipples.

'God Jen, you are so gorgeous, I just want to eat you all up' laughed Tilly

' Well, I think you are just going to have to build your appetite for Thursday, think of this as your starter to the main course'

winked Jen as she leaned back in to kiss Tilly and continued to stroked Tillys bottom, a hand on each cheek, through her jeans adding.

'You also have the cutest ass and I have to say and I can't wait to get my teeth into it' laughed Jen.

Tillys phone rang, she pulled away to look at it, it was her mum asking when she would be hack.

The girls moved to the front of the car and before Jen set off she put her hand on Tillys knee

'Thanks for this evening, it's been lovely just hanging out together'

'Jen, I love being with you, whatever we do together and I cannot wait to being able to share more, get to know you more'

They kissed and went back to Hollyoaks.

As Jen pulled up outside of Tillys, the girls kissed again, Jen groaned

'Tell me why I chose tonight to be sensible and controlled' as she moved her tongue into Tillys mouth, their sexual tension unresolved a rising again.

'Jeez, and now you ask yourself that' said Tilly full of irony, desperate to put her hands over Jens body and feel her heat

'How about you text your mum and tell her you're going to be another half hour?' said Jen

'You are outrageous Jen Gilmore, and I thought you were the responsible one, ha I like that' laughed Tilly into Jens mouth as they reconnected again tongues dancing and their hormones igniting.

'I knew it was too much to ask of myself, I love to touch you, I want to touch you, I need to touch you' groaned Jen again as her hands moved under Tilly top, not for the first time that evening

''Jen my parents can see if they look out of the window, have you lost your mind?'

'Yes, ummm, I have'

Jen pulled away from Tilly and drove around the end of the lane and parked at the back of the shops, it was quiet and dark. Tilly pulled out her phone and texted her mum, saying she'd be another half hour, well might be longer she thought.

Jen locked the doors and they climbed into the back of the car, this time Jen straddled Tilly, taking her face in her hands and caressing her cheeks with both thumbs, kissing her gently across her forehead, over her eyes down her nose and across her cheeks and lightly liking each ear then licking down Tillys neck. Tilly turned her head capturing Jens lips in hers, there was a mutual utterance of togetherness and homecoming that nothing would stop for now. Tillys hands hand already found sanctuary under Jens dress as she lifted it to get her hands in and up her back releasing her bra and pulling the straps down each arm to pull it off through the short sleeves. Tilly had free access to Jens breasts now for the first time this evening and they were so soft and gorgeous to touch, it was as if Tilly had become addicted and just could not get enough of their softness, their warmth and their roundness.

Jen wanted access to Tilly and kneeled up whilst kissing her so she could lift her top up and over her head. Tilly's bra went the same way and Jen ran her hands down Tillys shoulders and breasts making her shudder and her nipples stand out. Jen moved down and captured one of Tillys breasts in her mouth, she loved moving her tongue over her nipple and sucking the delicate mounds.

As Jen kneeled Tilly took advantage of being able to caress her hands up and down Jens thighs, moving behind to feel and stroke her gorgeous bottom. Tilly couldn't resist moving her fingers under the edges of the material to caress Jens skin, it was so smooth and firm. Tilly move one had away to lift Jens face and kiss her again, as her other hand moved under Jen stroking her inner thigh and seeking entry to Jens core. Tilly's fingers moved in circular motion with the silken heat until searching out the depths of Jens inner sanctum, once she pushed in and up Jen was hers and hers completely, they kissed deeply and Tilly made love to her girlfriend slowly with deliberate movements until Jen tensed and her release came in waves. The sensation of being gripped by Jens inner muscles was captivating for Tilly, she loved the whole experience of feeling every part of her girlfriend, the vulnerable honesty it brought with it. Jen took a moment to come through the intensity of her feelings as she felt Tillys' hand move. Jen leaned in and kissed her, that girl was so sensual, Jen move off of Tillys lap and placed herself beside her so that she could undo the remove her jeans, the girl was practically naked.

Jen knelt over her again and began kissing down the teens entire body, Tilly was in ecstasy, she was so aroused already she knew it wouldn't take much tonight. Jens caresses and touch was so light it made Tilly strained her body forward, arching her back and pressing into Jens movements. Their lips met and Tilly sighed into her girlfriend, Jen moved her mouth to her breasts, and her hand moved to the ginger triangle below. Tilly lifted herself to meet Jens hand and fingers. Jen was lost to Tilly, she moved her to a lying position on the seat, Jen covered her, and they were out of sight. Jen lay above Tilly and began to circle and stroke her point of fire, Tilly moved in rhythm with Jens caresses. Just before Tilly tensed, Jen gently moved her middle finger into Tillys core sending the teen over into multiple waves of release. It took several minutes for Tilly to restore her breathing as Jen kissed her face all over and told her how much she loved her. Jen drew her finger up Tillys abdomen, and then she bent down to lick and kiss the trail. Once face to face with her girl she held her to her and they kissed gently and slowly.

'What are we going to do' said Jen

'Live in a state of nakedness and readiness' laughed Tilly

'I can't get enough of you' said Jen

'I know, me neither' said Tilly

'I think I should get you home soon, otherwise I might be tempted to drive us to the local travel inn for a night of passion'

'I think we can do that more comfortably and cheaply on Thursday at mine' said Tilly

'Yes, and then we can take all night and wake up together in the morning in one another's arms

The girls got dressed and Jen took Tilly home. Jen thought, I want Thursday to be such a good day.

Tilly waved from her front door and Jen drove back to Diane's. Once in, she managed to evade too many questions as Sinead and Diane were engrossed in film. She said good night and took herself upstairs. Once in her room she lay on top of her bed, put her hands to her face in disbelief at what she and Tilly had done in the car. She could smell Tilly on her hands; she loved that smell, but knew it would have to come off in the shower before going to sleep. She was amazed at how unrestricted she had become since being with Tilly, she really just wanted to hold her 24/7.

Her phone beeped

'Hey gorgeous, you are amazing, thank you for our evening together. I can't get enough of you. I am so looking forward to Thursday. Can we change our date?'

'What do you want to change?' replied Jen

'Can we have the whole day together, go out for the day and then comeback home in the evening'

'Of course gorgeous, anything you want, let's plan it tomorrow :) 'replied Jen

'Cool, can we go to the sculpture park?' asked Tilly

'Yes, great idea, we can take a picnic if the weather's good, oh my clever Tils, I love you'

'and I love you Jen until the end of time' replied Tilly.

So it was set , they were to plan a whole day away together, both were excited by the prospect of getting away from Hollyoaks and seeing art works together , including the Henry More statutes Jen had so lovingly talked about. For Tilly this was even better because it gave more meaning to the present she had bought for Jen and was hoping to give to her when they got back in the evening for their first full night together


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Natural instincts**

Jen and Tilly spent Wednesday afternoon together planning their day out. Having met after lunchtime Jen bought her laptop downstairs and they sat at the table in Dianes house. Diane and Sinead had gone out shopping, so Jen knew that they would have a couple of hours together being themselves.

Tilly turned up and Jen brought her in quickly through the door, they still couldn't take too many chances. Tilly walked past Jen as she closed the door. Tilly pushed her up against the door, leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, their lips met , Jen moved her arms around Tillys neck as Tilly put her hands on Jens hips. As their kiss deepened Tillys hand moved to Jens back and began their now familiar journey caressing up and down Jens form. They pulled apart Jen smiled a bright wide smile,

'Ummm that was nice' she said of the kiss

'it certainly was' laughed Tilly

Jen made coffee for them both and they sat down at the table to look at the sculpture park website and at the route planner to work out how they would get there. They realised it would take a good couple of hours of driving, since it was just off the M1, but both were so excited because there was a new exhibition by a famous Spanish artist Miro.

'Oh Tilly, look they have Miro, when we go to Barcelona, we can go to the Miro gallery on Mont Juic, but look how amazing this is! He is so completely different from Gormley, very abstract' Jen was full of enthusiasm

Tilly beamed, not just because of Jens excitement but because she had talked about them travelling together, and to Barcelona. Tilly felt a sense of security that was hard to describe, but the fact that Jen said it so naturally and as if it was a done deal, Tilly leant over lifted her hand to Jens chin and turned her head towards her

'Did you mean that, planning our future and our trip to Barcelona?'

'Of course, of course, Tilly there are so many things for us to do and places to go'

Tilly felt full to bursting, and kissed Jen with a swift, hard passion that left Jen surprised and breathless. They hugged and then refocused on the webpage, holding hands to keep their sense of closeness. Jen typed up a list of what they would need; firstly good shoes to walk through the park, this was not going to be a place to make a fashion statement after the recent rain, since the sculptures were set out across the landscape that the gallery sat in. They'd need something to keep them dry, in case it rained again, a packed lunch so if it was sunny they could sit by the statues. In fact Jen wrote 'Prepare for four seasons in one day' and they both giggled. Jen lent over and kissed Tillys cheek and said

'You know, I've got a feeling, it's going to be a really good summer' she said

Jen felt freer than she had in such a longtime, she didn't feel constrained by the rules and the regulations, she wasn't Tilly's teacher anymore and there was nothing to prevent them being together now, even though they needed to be careful around Diane and Tilly's friends for a while.

'Me too, I am so excited about all the things we can do together' said Tilly

Tillys phone buzzed, it was Maddy

' You coming out Tils, I'm so bored need a coffee and Tils chat fix x'

Jen looked at Tilly and raised an eyebrow questioningly

'It's Mads, she's bored and wants to hang out'

'So, go see her, it's ok, from tomorrow we have the whole weekend together and that includes the nights. I'll get the things we need together and you just get your stuff sorted. I think we need to go early though so we can make the most of the day' Jen smiled and stroked Tillys cheek.

'Thanks, I don't want to be one of those cheeseballs who dumps their friends'

'I know that' added Jen

'But I don't want to go yet, I'll text her and meet her in an hour or so maybe we could snuggle on the sofa for a bit first?' Tilly said looking under her fringe with her seductive pout

'How could I resist an offer like that' laughed Jen,

She stood up holding Tillys hand and pulled Tilly up and led her to the sofa , as they stood beside it, Jen gently pulled Tilly towards her, lifted both hands and cupped her face lent in and placed a very soft and gentle kiss on her lips

'Tilly, we have all the time in the world to do everything we want together' Jen said as she drew Tilly down to the sofa with her.

As they sat back Jen put her arm around Tilly who nestled into her and lay her head on Jens shoulder

'Yeah I know that' Tilly added.

They sat quietly snuggled, Jen occasionally kissing the top of Tillys head, stroking her arm and hand, Tilly holding Jens hand and stroking it with her own thumb. They were at one, relaxing together to the sound of a compilation cd in the background. As they relaxed their breathing calmed, 'Lucky ones' by Lana del Ray was on and Tilly turned her head up to look at Jen

'I feel like we are the lucky ones, it's as if this is our tune'

Jen lifted her hand and stroked Tillys hair as she said

'We are, we are the lucky ones, I am so lucky to have found you'

She said before leaning forward and kissing Tilly, Tilly moved herself to be able to kiss Jen more comfortably as she lifted her hand to Jens face for added connection. They kissed gently for a while, savouring one another until Tillys phone rang . She reluctantly broke her kiss and answered it. Her mum was ringing to remind her not to be back late so and to find out what food and drinks she wanted in whilst they were away. Tilly explained she and Jen were going on a picnic, so her mum agreed to pick up some things for them. Tilly explained she was out with Maddy and would be home early evening to tea.

'I suppose that's my day mapped out now' she added to Jen with a mock sulk. Jen laughed, and kissed her girlfriend again

'Go on, go see Maddie, text me later, I'll sort everything out for tomorrow'.

The girls got up and hugged and Tilly left.

Tilly arrived and Maddie had a coffee ready and waiting for her

'Hey Tils, what took you so long? It's good to see you babe' she said hugging her friend

'Ahh, getting stuff ready with mum and dad for the trip to my relatives, how's you?'

'I'm fine, mum and dad are being a pain and Callum, well he's distracted by home life, din't know why I bother . You still coming the party?'

''Of course, got that cute new blue dress, I am certainly not missing it, don't you worry '

The girls chatted and gossiped together and we joined an hour later by Sinead

'D'ya know, my mums tapped, absolutely tapped, she's threatening not to lets us have any booze at the party on Saturday, she says shes got responsibilities! I mean, what is she on about?'

'Oh babe, she's just being a mum, she'll be fine she said yes to the party, she's just worrying' said Maddy in untypically understanding style.

'Yeah, it'll be fine, Jen will be there too so I'm sure it'll be ok, it's not like an official school thing is it, really' added Tilly

'Nah, but , you know, she's winding me up within, and I just don't need it! She's like what d'ya want to eat, what drinks do you want, who ' d'ya think will come' I mean, she me mum, she should know what we need' Sinead added in frustrated tones as Tilly and Maddie laughed out loudly at her ranting.

'So what are you wearing' said Maddy trying to change the conversation

It worked and the girls refilled their drinks and carried on talking about clothes and then music and then the topic of Abersoch came up

'So Tils it wont be long now before we head back down to Wales again, I can't wait to have a break from here and from mum and dad' said Maddy

'Yes, I love it down there as you know. Gosh what year we have had since then' Tilly added

'Well all I know is that I'm keeping it safe this time, god I can't wait to get away from here, I mean the college trip was great but Abersoch will be so much better' said Sinead.

Back at Dianes, Jen had packed up her car with the travel rug and had taken her small cool bag out to put some food and some drinks in. She made some vegetable sticks to go with some dips and hummus and Tilly was going to make the sandwiches. Her flask was ready for her to make some coffee in the morning. She then took herself into Chester to find herself something to wear for her weekend with Tilly and for the party. She wanted to look sexy for Tilly but knew she needed to not give the game away, she knew she could make the most of her well toned legs so opted for new red dress. She knew this would work well with her dark hair. She went in one of the lingerie shops and bought some new matching under wear and a new set of summer pyjamas, she did wonder how much she'd be wearing them and chuckled to herself as she paid for everything. As she stepped out of the shop she pulled out her phone and texted Tilly

'Hey, I've just been shopping, got something nice to wear for our weekend and the party : )xx'

Tillys' phone buzzed, as she was heading back from the toilet to where Maddy and Sinead were sat, so she stopped to look the message, she wondered what Jen was going to wear, then found herself imaging Jen without much on and blushed. She sent a text back

'Can't wait to see it all on you, and then to slowly peel it off of you again lol xxx'

Jens phone beeped and she laughed as she walked towards her car and replied

'Neither can I lol ; ) xxx'

Tilly went back to the girls and explained that she needed to go back home, but they had already decided they needed to go to, so they walked out together.

Tilly spent her evening getting her bedroom tidied up for Jens arrival she had new sheets for her bed in the morning. Her mum had already made the guest bed up in room and Tilly had decided that she would put the two beds together, but only after her parents had left in the morning. They were due to set off at 7 and Tilly and Jen had agreed that Jen would drive round as soon as they had gone. Tilly had bought some candles and some rose petals to create a romantic atmosphere for them, she wanted to create a love nest that they could enjoy and relax in undisturbed. Tilly also thought about what she was going to wear and decided on her blue waterproof coat some jeans and her boots. She'd wear a summer top and a jumper. She got her present for Jen out of her draw and checked it over before putting it back, she was really pleased with what she had bought for her. Then Tilly looked at the painting Jen had done for her, she felt warm and loved and lucky to have found the girl of her dreams. She couldn't wait for them to be together in the morning, she was getting very excited.

When she finally went to bed she picked up her phone and noticed she had missed a call and two texts from Jen, suddenly she panicked and wondered if there was a problem, but Jens texts didn't indicate this

'Hi gorgeous, how are you doing?' and 'Are you ok, not heard from you. I hope so I ams o looking forward to our next few days'

Tilly text back 'Sorry, been busy getting things ready for you, I can't wait to have you to myself, in my home and my bed I am so excited : )xxx'

'Me too, just txt me when the leave I will up early. When you go to sleep imagine me holding you in my arms, because that's exactly what I will be doing tomorrow night xx'

'I want you now : ( xx' replied Tilly, desperately wanting her girlfriend to be there with her

'Remember we've only 8 hours to go, I love you Tilly and tomorrow and the weekend are going to be amazing, I am kissing you goodnight now, sleep sweetly xxxx'

'Night Jen, I love you too, just impatient! Lol sleep well xxxxx'

Tilly set her alarm, not that she'd need it, but she set it for 6 am, she wanted to say goodbye to her parents and make the final preparations for the room and be ready to get Jen over as soon as possible, she thought she was still awake but her thoughts drifted to dreams as she fell asleep thinking about the day ahead


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Natural instincts**

Jen woke early, she had been so excited it had taken her ages to go to sleep and now she was wide awake again, she wondered if Tilly was awake yet. She looked at her clock, perhaps it wasn't as early as she thought it was 5.45, she knew Tilly was getting up at 6 so she decided to send a text

'Morning gorgeous can't wait to see you and spend the day together xxx'

Jen was surprised to get a text right back

'morning to you too! Woke up just before your text, see you soon xxx'

Tilly got up and showered and went down stairs to have a coffee and slice of toast with her parents, she waved them off from the front door and waited five minutes before sending a txt Jen to say they had gone. It wasn't uncommon for them to forget something at the bottom of the road and turn back and Tilly didn't want them bumping into Jen so early. Tilly ran upstairs and changed the sheets on her bed, set out the candles and rose petals. Then downstairs she got the picnic bits together to go with Jens things.

At Dianes, Jen was packing up the food from the fridge and making the coffee for her flask. She had packed her holdall with clothes and her new underwear and pyjamas. Diane came down the stairs, Jen sighed quietly, she wanted a quick get away and to leave a note. The note was written and on the table.

'Mornin love, where you off so early?'

'I am off to Yorkshire, do you remember to see a friend and got to an art exhibition, I'm staying over but will be back Saturday night for the party'

'Oh ok I must have forgotten, I hope you and your friend have a lovely time' said Diane

Jen picked up her bags and said goodbye to Diane and closed the front door with a quiet exclamation of 'yes!'

Jen got in the car and drove round to Tillys, it was still only 7.15, she was there by 7.20. As she got out the front door opened as if Tilly have been watching and waiting. Jen picked up her holdall and walked into the house. Tilly closed the door and turned to find Jen right in front of her grinning from ear to ear, they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips met and the softness of their touch together sent shivers through both of them, they were only aware of themselves and their longing to be together. They kissed slow and long, a mixture of lightness of touch and then firmer pressing, caressing of lip on lip, tongue on tongue. The time was theirs with no one to interrupt them. Tilly moved Jen backwards as they kissed. Jens legs hit the table behind her, she moved a hand away from Tilly to balance herself, they turned and Jen lent against the wall. Tilly moved in and increased the pressure on Jens lips and as Jens lips moved her tongue worked its way further into Tillys mouth seeking her tongue, stroking lips, stroking the insides of her cheeks. Tilly groaned as their tongues danced causing the heat to beat faster and the blood to course rapidly through her body, Jen was breathing hard, her skin felt electric at Tillys touch, she as becoming very turned on. She could feel Tillys hand work its way under her top, she thought her knees would give way.

It was already sunny outside and Jen had decided to wear jeans and vest top and her thin mustard coloured cardigan, but she had decided that she would go with out her bra, something she preferred to do when she could. It became apparent that Tilly too had now discovered this as she gasped as the direct contact of her fingers with Jens breast. Jen took a sharp intake of breath at the touch, they pulled apart from their kiss, breathing heavily, flushed and looking at each other. They hadn't even said hello yet. They just looked at one another, not quite knowing what to do, whether to following their current path or to try and calm it down so they could have their date day at the Sculpture Park.

Jen moved first smiling broadly , as Tillys hand lay still on Jens unprotected breast. She lifted her right hand and stroked Tillys face with the thumb

'Morning gorgeous'

Tilly, entranced by Jen , overwhelmed by passion moved back into kiss Jen briefly before responding breathlessly

'Hi there, so ummm, how are you' she chuckled finally aware of their situation

'I'm good, she laughed, still calming her breathing, I appear to have been out manoeuvred by my girlfriend, who now has the advantage over me of having my breast in her hand'

Tilly laughed, releasing some of the pent up tension, but retained her hand in its current position

'So what do you suggest your girlfriend does then? ' She added

Jen knew they didn't need to leave until after 9 , she only wanted an early start to have more time with Tilly. The weather was good, it was a week day and the motorways and other roads would be clear of traffic making their journey easier. As she computed this she knew her answer

'Well, lets take my bag upstairs and maybe we can finish what we've started before we leave?' She said leaning in to kiss Tillys neck

'My my Jen Gilmore you are eager' laughed Tilly

Jen, her lips close to Tillys neck said 'Yes I am, but only for you , only for you'

Before kissing the beating pulse beneath her lips. Tilly took Jen upstairs by the hand, as Tilly opened the door to her room Jen could see the double bed she had created for them and the rose petals sprinkled over the bed and the unlit candles on the bedside cabinet and dressing table. As they walked in, Jen put down her bag, turned to Tilly

'Its beautiful Tilly, your room is beautiful, I feel overwhelmed by what you have done'

Jen pulled Tilly to her in a hug, they held each other, heads resting on each others shoulders. Tilly kissed Jens neck softly working her way up to her ear and then across to her mouth, Jen responded by walking Tilly to the bed. She then lifted Tillys top and as she moved this up towards Tillys head she stopped and undid her bra, they broke the kiss as the clothes were thrown onto the chair, and Jen kissed her way down Tillys face , neck with small light kisses before slowly kissing down to her breasts where she lingered to take each separately into her mouth briefly, licking teach nipple before continuing with the trail of kisses until she reached the waistband of Tillys trousers. Jen kissed her abdomen as she undid the button and the zip, pulling down Tillys jeans and her underpants. Jen lightly kissed the ginger triangle as she moved downwards with Tillys trousers and pulled these off each leg along with her shoes. Tilly thought her legs would give way as they shook at Jens touch and the anticipation of what was to come.

Tilly was naked, Jen stood up, retracing her fingers up Tillys body and then lifted her own top off as Tilly undid Jens Jeans and worked these down and off of her legs along with her boots. Tilly really liked undressing Jen, she liked that Jen didn't always wear a bra, she was very toned, her legs and abdomen had defined muscles her breasts were small but pert, they were beautiful to Tilly, they held their own. Tilly was slim and sleek, her skin pale yet firm. Her breasts larger and fuller than Jens, but Jen was mesmerised by them. They stood naked, their eyes taking in every inch and centimetre of the other, and although they had made love to one another, only at the sun rise had they had the time and opportunity to really take in each others bodies fully, even in the shower the light was dimmed.

Jen stepped forward and ran the back of her right hand and fingers down the side of Tillys face across her shoulder and down over her breast and abdomen, to her hip. Tillys skin raised in goosebumps and her nipples became harder, she did the same to Jen brushing the back of her hand down her body, they each stared deeply into one another's eyes. Open windows to the truth within, an honesty of feeling that meant they were safe. They moved together and without breaking the kiss Jen sat Tilly down on the edge of the bed, Tilly moved herself backwards and laid down, Jen followed on all fours, crawling over Tilly, looking down at her with her eyes and body on fire her girlfriend. Tilly slowly moved her hands up Jens thighs and along her sides to her face that she held in her hands. Jens body shivered at the touch, she needed to feel skin against skin so Jen lay herself down on top of Tilly, who moved her legs apart so Jen could lie between them. Tilly then surrounded Jen with her arms and legs, deepening their kiss as their tongues danced together bringing them as close as they could be.

She rolled Jen over onto her back so that she was laid on top, she lifted her head and broke the kiss to look down at Jen who moved her hand to stroke Tilly's face before lifting up to kiss Tilly briefly again.

'I can't believe how lucky I am' said Jen

'Me neither'

Tilly moved herself off Jen and kneeled over her, a knee either side of her hips She looked down as she carefully moved her fingers up and down Jens arms and then from her neck to her belly button with a feather light touch, Jen moved as the tension built in her, Tilly lowered her lips to kiss the trail left by her fingers, after she kissed along each of Jens hands and then arms Jen moved her hand to stroke Tillys breasts as and then moved to stroke the warm moist heat between her legs, Tilly groaned not expecting to be touched so soon, Jen used her free hand hold Tillys head and guide her kisses back to her mouth, Tilly crawled forward giving Jen easier access to stroke her, they kissed and holding her position Tillys fingers found Jen and they made love to one another, gliding with the heat of the silkiness they created through their desire, Tilly shook first and it took all her strength to keep herself from collapsing ontop of Jen as Jen joined her in their mutual climax. As the waves ran through them Tilly lay on top of Jen, trapping their fingers in the pulsing heat . They kissed, their desire and passion not yet run its course, their fingers continued to stroke and circle one another, both moved to enable fingers to be driven deeply into the other bringing about a second release. They lay breathless, Tilly ontop of Jen, as they removed their fingers Tilly rolled to the side of Jen, laying her head on her shoulder, Jen wrapped her arm around her, kissing her forehead

They lay silently, close and at one, drifting into a satisfied sleep.

They slept in one another's arms for an hour, Jen came too first having lost the sensation in her arm as Tillys shoulder lay on it, Jen smiled to herself feeling contented, she couldn't help but stroke Tillys face and her hair trying not to wake her. Jen wanted them to be able to be together without rushing, and even though they would be heading out later, this was perfect. The feel of Tilly against her, the feel of her breathing against her neck and the rise and fall of her chest was wonderful, this was more than lust, it was born of love and need to be together. Jen knew she wanted more of these special moments with Tilly.

Tilly stirred, she moved her head and looked at Jen, who gazed back at her entranced. Tilly lifted her hand and stroked Jens hair, smiled and turned her head to kiss Jen neck. Tilly moved onto her back and Jen rolled onto her side facing Tilly

'Hey you, sleepy head'

'Ummm I know, I feel all warm and snuggly and whoa, that was amazing, it wiped me out!'

'I can see, it did me too' Jen kissed Tilly again and this time Tilly moved so that their lips reunited, this was a long slow deep kiss. Jen move to make more body contact with Tilly and Tilly moved into the kiss to have as much contact with Jen as she could. It was like an incredibly rich dessert after a very sumptuous fulfilling meal.

When they stopped kissing Jen suggested they go shower and make the most of their day away from Hollyoaks. Tilly wanted to share the showering process together so they got up and headed to the bathroom together. Unlike their previous shower at the camp this really was just a shower, with some kissing and cuddling but nothing more. Both were excited about their day ahead with the full knowledge that they had the whole night together

By 10.00 they were dressed and ready to put the final bits into the car. There was a sense of closeness between them, small touches and looks kept them close as they got ready. Jen put the key in the ignition and off they drove heading for the motorway. They had the radio on and whilst they were full of laughter they also played 'name that tune' to see who could guess the next track on the radio first. Jen was better than Tilly thought she'd be and was impressed by her knowledge of the current play lists. They sang loudly and enthusiastically as they made their way around the M60 and over the M62, even through the road works they sang, they laughed and never stopped chatting.

'I spy with my little eye something beginning with B' said Jen

'umm boot?'

'No' she replied

'ummm blue sky?' offered Tilly

'No'

'What about bollard'

'Yep' laughed Jen

They had moved on to a silly game of eye spy to pass the time suck in some traffic

Finally just under two hours later they pulled up the long drive across the fields to the sculpture park. It was a beautiful day, which made it seem even more special for them.

'Oh Jen look, over there to the left its huge and look there are sheep everywhere, this is , well different' said Tilly excitedly

'I know its great isn't it, in the middle of the countryside and hidden and yet it has the most amazing sculpture collections. I love it here, I hope you will'

'oh I think I am going to love it' said Tilly

They drove to the car park and parked up, Jen knew they could leave the picnic in the car, it was only midday and they could come back when they were ready for it. Tilly was really excited, the main building was amazing and the pathway leading upto it was made up a long list of names outlined in metal. Tilly put her hand in Jens as they walked to the entrance, they could really just be together and not worry. Jen squeezed her hand both smiled at one another, they were simply a regular couple in the eyes of everyone else here.

'Oh look a shop and café, I could do with a coffee before we walk round, what do you think?' said Tilly

'Yes, lets have some cake, we will have to come back in here later, I want to look at some of the books, you don't get such a good selection in the regular book shops, and you can't have a good look through them on Amazon' said Jen

Eventually as they giggled their way through cake and coffee they walked through the building stopping at one of the inner galleries and the smaller sculptures, fine lined, abstract and odd. Then outside to where the new Miro collection of statues were in the grounds, both Tilly and Jen stopped and looked in awe and amazement at the extremely large statue in front of them, they held hands as they stood taking in the vastness and yet simplicity of it. They walked on and found more of the large statues, set within the landscape, abstract yet beautiful against the blue and green background of sky and trees.

'These are amazing, he's so complex and abstract and yet they are about people from what the information was saying' said Tilly

'I know, and then you look at Gormely and he is so simplistic, one body, always casts of himself' added Jen.

It was a sunny hot day and both relaxed in its warmth, Jen moved her arm protectively around Tilly's shoulders as they walked together, the ground just a little soft beneath their feet. Jen felt this had been the first time she could just be herself with Tilly, although though the hiding and secretiveness was exciting, it was also anxiety provoking and she had had enough of the tenseness and the defensiveness that followed close behind the excitement. She was hooked on Tilly, but the last few months had been hard for them both, for her she had become defensive and withdrawn and had hurt Tilly as a result, and she was lucky that Tilly had had just enough faith to stick with her. She had hated how she had been, but now, today was simply the best.

Jen looked lovingly at Tilly who had walked on ahead to the next piece. Tilly felt secure and safe, she was having such a good day, it was the best day they had had together because there was no hiding, she hated not being able to be close to Jen, touch her or kiss her in public like Sinead could do with Bart. She got the excitement of being hidden but she didn't want this for much longer, she wanted them to be like everyone else. These statues reinforced this for her in their freedom and the abstractness which offered something clear at the same time. Next thing she knew she was being surrounded by familiar arms

'Hey, you left me on my own' said Jen with a mock sad face, hugging Tilly

'No, you were just slow and lost in your won thoughts' Tilly replied

'Maybe, I was thinking about us, isn't this great, it's so good and the Miro work is incredible, I so want us to go to Barcelona, some of this has come from there'

'Jen, that would be cool, I've got Abersoch next week though first!'

'I know, I am going to miss you, and although I know no relationship can be 24/7, I want to spend as much time as I can with you' added Jen

'Well, you need to get a job so we can stay together, maybe you could do some applications and then come visit me?' Tilly added hopefully

'ok, you're right' laughed Jen

After a few hours they walked through the field passed the large Henry Moor statue and went to get the picnic blanket and their food and coffee from the car. They returned and walked passed the Henry Moore reclining figure and on down towards the lake and the woods. They found a pot just off the pathway and sat down in the sunlight, Jen pulled out her flask and Tilly sorted out the hummus and dips for their vegetables. They sat chatting contentedly, drinking and eating. After they had finished Tilly laid herself down with her head on Jens legs, Jen stroked Tillys head and her hair, as she looked up at Jen.

'Thank you for this, its perfect' said Tilly

Jen leaned down, holding her hair out of the way and briefly kissed Tilly on her lips. She then leaned back on her arms and lifted her face to the sun, closing her eyes to feel the heat and light on her face. As her head tilted up she suddenly felt something tickle her chin, she went to brush it way, and saw Tilly moving a long blade of grass in front of her. Jen giggled

'Right then you, that deserves some kind of punishment, I was relaxing there' and she chuckled again.

Tilly giggled and begged Jen not to do anything, but Jen had lent forward and again, and having the advantage of being sat up with free arms, proceeded to tickle Tilly. Tilly was laughing and wriggling in Jens lap, begging Jen to stop. She did and Tilly rolled over onto her side facing Jen and lifted Jens top to kiss her slim tummy, before blowing a big raspberry on it. They both giggled again. Tilly sat herself up and leaned in to kiss Jen properly.

It was tempting to stay there, but they still had more to see and so decided to wander back. The sheep were happily grazing as they and the other visitors walked by them. By 5 pm they had seen all they wanted to see and decided to head back. The journey back to Tilly's was filled with singing and laughter and more games of eye spy. Tilly and Jen held hands over the gear stick as Jen drove. They felt closer today than they ever had, the thought of going back to secretiveness was not high on their thoughts, rather the fact that they could be happy in their own world for another 24 hours at Tilly's house was uppermost.

Jen pulled the car up around the corner from Tilly's before they unpacked and took everything inside. Tilly went into the kitchen to put the kettle on as Jen brought the half empty bags through

'We could have the rest of this tomorrow' she added putting the bags on the table before walking up to Tilly taking her in her arms and placing a very sensual kiss on her lips. Tilly moved her arms around Jen and they stood against the worktop slowly kissing, enjoying the feel of each others lips, tongues and the closeness and intimacy between them as their bodies melted together. Unlike this morning, there was no urgency to make love or explore one another, this was the simple delight of the pleasure of kissing for the enjoyment of kissing and expression of love. The kettle clicked off and the girls broke their kiss.

Tilly made their drinks and Jen went and got a dvd she had brought over for them to watch, it was a new Swedish film 'Kysmig' so it had subtitles. They lay on the sofa together, Jen wrapped herself around Tilly who was laid in front of her as they watched. The film was beautifully shot and both girls were engrossed in the unfolding storyline. Tilly had not seen any of the lesbian dvds that Jen had in her collection, but this seemed very real to her. Jen loved how they had used the flickering of the darkness and the northern lights to enhance the mood of the film and the tension between the women as they fought their emotions and fell in love. As the film ended, Jen leant forward and kissed Tillys head, Tilly held Jens hand and lifted it to her lips and kissed her back.

'I could so get used to this' Tilly said as she put Jens hand back around her waist

'Me too' Jen added as she kissed Tillys head again, inhaling the smell of her hair before continuing

'I think I need to move though, what about taking some snacks and a drink upstairs, having a shower and going to bed and being more comfortable?'

'Umm, sounds good to me, I'll go make some hot chocolate and a sumptuous surprise picnic for bed, mind you I think if I want a midnight feast, it will be you I will want to be nibbling on' giggled Tilly

'Oh that's good with me, I am quite happy to graze on you all night long' teased Jen as she very slowly stroked her thumb across Tillys lips before licking across them with her tongue then kissing them. Tilly shuddered inside losing some of the inner calmness to a slow burn of arousal and heightened senses. How did Jen do this to her she wondered as her own responsiveness to her girlfriends touch.

Jen knew what she had done to Tilly, she could see the desire back in her eyes because that simple act of teasing had unexpectedly done the same to her. Jen couldn't ever remembering ever being like this or being so in tune with or responsive to any of her previous girlfriends as she was with Tilly.

They put their hot chocolate on a tray with some goodies and headed off upstairs…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Natural instincts

Jen was sat in bed waiting for Tilly to return from the shower, she had been looking at the photos and pictures on her walls, they reminded her of her own room before she left for university. Jen was wearing her new summer pyjamas, and sipping on her hot chocolate as Tilly came back into the room in a long T shirt. She closed the door and headed into the bed, leaning across to kiss Jen very briefly on her forehead as she took a sip of her drink. Tilly moved her pillow behind her and just before sitting back opened her bedside draw to get the present she had bought for Jen in Chester when she had been shopping with Maddie. She turned back to Jen who had a thin line of chocolate just above her lip, she looked incredibly cute. Tilly giggled, Jen looked bemused

'What?' she said

'it's your lip' Tilly giggled

'What about my lip'

'Come here'

Tilly pulled Jen to her and then ran her tongue across the top of Jens lip, giggling at the same time, Jen giggled once she realised what had happened. She moved her head so she could also kiss Tilly back. Tilly didn't stay on the kiss but moved back to get the present for Jen. She turned back Jen leaned into her inquisitively trying to see what she was doing. Tilly raised her eyebrow and waved her finger, indicating to Jen to be patient. Jen sat back

'Jen, I wanted to get you a present to say thank you for making our first time together so beautiful, for the amazing sunrise and for being mine, but so much has happened since then it feels like ages ago, I hope you like it. Today's been amazing'

'Thank you'

Jen unwrapped the statue, she took it out of the paper and travelled her fingers over the surface, then moved it around to look at its shape and form, a tear fell from her eye and rang down her cheek

'It's lovely Tilly, thank you, it's perfect. It reminds me of today and the Henry Moore statues.'

They looked at each other, Tilly brushed the tear away from Jens cheek

'I love you Jen' and she leaned in to kiss Jen beside her, Jen moved her had to cup Tilly's face and kissed her back, she was deeply touched by the gift , it was perfect, and she felt overwhelmed by a depth of feeling that drew from deep inside of her for Tilly.

'Umm and you still taste of chocolate' Tilly added

Which broke the kiss and made Jen laugh. Jen gave Tilly the statue to put safely on her bedside cabinet, as Tilly turned back Jen had wriggled down into the bed

'are you coming to join me down here?' Jen said

Tilly moved her pillow and lay down beside Jen, she turned off the light and both rolled to face each other to kiss and caress each other. Both were overcome by the day and by their feelings, they were content to snuggle together, Jen lay on her back and Tilly lay with her head on Jens shoulder, they lay chatting and gentle stroking each other as they talked about the day and the last couple of weeks Tilly had gone quiet and Jen could hear the change in her breathing, she shut her owns eyes and drifted off to sleep. Part way through the night both turned on to their sides, Jen snuggled behind Tilly wrapping her arms around her waist, her body contoured behind Tilly's as her head lay snuggled next to Tilly's shoulder.

The girls woke late, their arms and legs wrapped around one another, they had moved again overnight and were now entwined, face to face. Tilly came too first, finding herself looking directly at Jen feeling Jens breath against her face as she gently breathed in and out, Tilly leaned in to kiss Jens nose at which point Jen moved her hand to wipe away the tickling, and moved on to her back. Tilly carefully moved herself away from Jen and got quietly out of bed then headed to the bathroom to go to the toilet and brush her teeth before heading downstairs to make them both a cup of coffee. Whilst downstairs Jen became aware of lack of Tilly next to her and stretched out to feel for Tilly, but when her arms felt nothing she opened her eyes. She rolled back and took in a deep breath, then laughed quietly to herself. Last night was their first full night together, something they had longed for, a night where they didn't have to worry about being quiet or being interrupted, and what did they do, they fell asleep together. The irony made her chuckle in a contented way, but she had wanted to wake with Tilly in her arms, at which point Tilly walked in with two mugs of coffee.

'Morning' she said perkily

'Hey you, I hope you're coming back in beside me' said Jen

'Of course, I wanted to sneak back in without waking you, sorry'

'I missed you, I wanted to wake up with you in my arms' added Jen

Tilly put the coffees down and then got back in beside Jen, and Jen laid her head on Tilly's breasts and held her close, Tilly liked this reversal of roles, holding Jen, stroking her hair and kissing her head. She felt a change, a sense of confidence as if she could be strong for Jen as Jen was for her. It felt good that Jen didn't always need to be the strong one, who did all of the holding, but could equally be held by Tilly. Jen looked up at Tilly, her eyes deeps and dark as her pupils dilated at the sight of her girlfriend looking at her. Tilly lent forward and kissed her gently, Jen moved her position not breaking the kiss, so they were level and as she did this she enfolded Tilly within her arms as Tilly moved hers further around Jen. They kissed slowly, unworried by time, able to savour every moment, gently exploring each other with their hands, fingers, mouths and tongues.

Tilly's phone rang, it was gone 1pm, she picked it up and turned it off. It was Maddie, but all Tilly wanted was to continue making love with Jen, pausing to eat and drink and chat before returning to their intimate exploration of unlimited and unbounded intimacy. When Jen got up for a second time to make some more drinks she checked her watch on the dressing table, it now read 4pm. She was amazed at how the time had just flown by, they had hardly noticed the day passing, she felt elated, excited yet also at peace, how could she have been so lucky to have found Tilly. She looked down at the bed and smiled widely at her girl who had fallen into another light doze, a look of contentment on her face. Jen moved her hand to lift her hair off of her face and could smell Tilly's scent on her, she loved it. She picked up the mugs and left the bedroom making her way back to the kitchen. As she boiled the kettle she decided they needed to get up at least for a few hours, although they had tonight and tomorrow together it was the party at Diane's tomorrow night before the teenagers went off to Abersoch. Jen really wanted to have as much quality time and freedom with Tilly as she could before she went back to Diane's and Tilly's parents returned after the weekend. This sudden thought of having to be careful again lowered her mood, instinctively she moved her hands to her abdomen and held herself momentarily. The kettle clicked off and brought her back to the present, which for now meant quality time.

As Jen got to the top of the stairs she reminded herself that they needed to make the most of these opportunities until she was free to see Tilly openly, and whilst she was no longer teaching Tilly, they just needed to keep safe. Tilly was awake and sat up in bed, she beamed as Jen walked in

'So I was thinking lets go out and get some fresh air, as much as I love being here in our new love nest, I'd like to get some fresh air, what do you say?' said Tilly

'Well, you took the words right out of my mouth' laughed Jen, feeling relieved that Tilly was on the same wavelength, as usual. 'What do you suggest we do, anywhere you'd like to go to?' Added Jen

They talked as they drank their coffee, and decided a quick shower was in order before heading out. Time apart seemed a challenge, it was as if the more time they were close and together the less time they could be away from each other, and that included getting to the shower. Jen knew this was unrealistic for any relationship, such intensity just could not last, and this need was not something she had ever experienced before, as for Tilly, she seemed equally overwhelmed by her need to be as close as she could to Jen. But even to move away required a need to get back and touch or kiss each other. If this was to last there had to be more, and although Jen knew they had much in common they needed to keep touch with reality. Even so, despite Jens rational thinking this quickly gave way again to being close to Tilly and sharing their shower before getting out of the house.

They called for a cab to take them into Chester so that Jen could have a drink later on. When they arrived they headed down to the river and walked along the bank, Jen had her camera with her and found that the light was accentuating the colours and shapes of the trees and the flow of the river. Tilly happily posed for Jen and they found some friendly tourists who took photos of the pair of them using Jens camera. Jen taught Tilly about using the light in composing shots, the type of aperture and speed combination for different visual effect. Tilly soaked up the information, she loved listening to Jen when she was so enthusiastic about her work and her interests, she didn't think she could ever get bored of being with Jen, she was so much fun and yet could be really serious and profound. This worked for Tilly who was happy with her inner geekiness and love of learning. Tilly's dry sense of humour matched Jens very well. Yesterday had been amazing at the Sculpture park, Jen knew so much about all of the different artists there, she had the most amazing knowledge and Tilly really wanted to be able to impart such understanding to eventually. Tilly hoped it would be like this forever, she stretched her hand out and intertwined her fingers with Jens. Jen turned and smiled a warm smile, then without warning ran down the path ahead pulling Tilly with her, laughing as she went.

Jen needed to run off some of her built up tension and energies, she hadn't run for several days and this was something she did each morning, it helped her gain perspective and let go of some of the things that wound her up, including any of their unresolved sexual tension. But today was about fun though, there was certainly nothing unresolved between them anymore. Jen laughed again, she loved this being free, running free, not being tied down by rules or by other peoples expectations about her and now about her relationship with Tilly. They ran on until Tilly let go of Jens hand and stopped leaning forward, Jen turned back and looked concerned at Tilly, who was holding onto her side

'Ah, I've got a stitch, I'm not as fit as you' she laughed

'Oh I'm sorry babe, can I do anything?' Jen came up to Tilly

Tilly lent onto Jen as Jen rubbed her painful side, as they continued to laugh together. When Tilly felt ready she leant in gave Jen a very quick kiss and ran off ahead leaving Jen to chase after her, although Jen caught her very quickly. They sat down on a bench over looking the river Jen held Tillys hand in hers on her lap , Tilly leaned her head on Jens shoulder and began pulling petals off of a daisy

'Fancies me… not….fanices me…. Not'

Then Jen took the final three petals off the daisy with her free hand

'Fancies me'

They both laughed

'I know or you have been putting up a very good act Ms Gilmore' said Tilly

'I don't think so Ms Evans! I can not even begin to explain how intensely I feel for you, love you and how much I fancy you and find you so incredibly attractive' Jen laughed

'Prove it' Tilly cheekily added, knowing there was no need for the demand

Jen leaned towards Tilly and kissed her

'I could do that all day everyday, if I could' said Tilly

Suddenly Jens tummy grumbled, Tilly laughed and suggested they go get something to eat, after all, they had barely eaten any food during the day. Jen agreed and they got up and headed back into town. Jen recommended a small wine bar bistro in one of the basements along the main shopping street. It was quiet and had arched ceilings. They sat near the back and Jen ordered a bottle of wine to go with their meal. They talked and talked, their fingers touched and played, Jen stroked Tillys hand with her thumb, later Tilly returned the caress with her own. Jen became aware of someone looking intently in their direction, she recognised the face, it was Diane, what was she doing in here? Jen hoped she and Tilly were shaded enough for Diane not to recognised them.

'Tilly, don't look round , but I think Diane is in here and I think she might have seen me, I can't tell, try not to move and keep your back to her'

Tilly did as she was asked. Jen felt sick with anxiety, thank God her car wasn't outside. She saw Diane stand up, glance again in their direction but then turn and walk out with the man she had been sat with.

'That was close' said Jen, her hand shaking as she stretched it back towards Tillys.

'Jen, it'll be ok, we can be careful, lets go home soon back to mine, back to where we are safe' Tilly said calmly trying to sooth what she now recognised in Jen as fear and distress.

'Lets wait a bit, we need a cab and don't need to be seen outside until we are sure she has gone. How about we make to most of this now she isn't here. Do you want some desert, I know you have a sweet tooth?'

'ummm, well I'd prefer it if I could have ice cream and chocolate sauce to go, and then I could use you as my plate!' Tilly laughed knowing this would break some of the tension they were in. Jen giggled

'You are insatiable Tilly, and I'm not too sure if I want freezing cold ice cream spread all over me, the chocolate sauce is ok, it'll be better than my attempt at covering myself with melted chocolate when we were on the field trip' Jen laughed inspite of her fears about Diane, they needn't worry until tomorrow at the party, they still had an oasis of calm and privacy.

'So what will it be then gorgeous?' asked Jen

' I'll have the ice cream now and the chocolate sauce later! You want to share the ice cream?'

They stayed and talked for another half hour. They split the bill and left to catch their cab. There was no sign of Diane outside, Jen held Tillys hand as they got in to the taxi, they sat close together heads resting against each other until they arrived outside of Tillys . Jen paid the taxi as Tilly got her keys out. The two of them moved quickly into the house. Jen closed the door and locked up. Tilly went into the kitchen and came out with a tube of chocolate sauce, Jen laughed loudly, took her jacket off and put her arms around Tilly, she couldn't believe how much she loved this girl. She seemed to know what Jen needed, and she needed this, fun, love, laughter, passion, all the things they shared away from prying eyes. Jen kissed Tilly and as she did this she snatched the sauce from her hands. Tilly feigned mock horror and surprise, but laughed as she stepped back, bit her lip and gave Jen her seductive look , she walked backwards towards the sofa but missed her step, misjudged where the sofa was behind her and fell backwards losing her balance. Tilly went down laughing her limbs flailing and all efforts at seduction lost, Jen sprung across the room to check Tilly was ok, giggling equally loudly as they collapsed together on the sofa, Jen on top of Tilly taking no time to find her lips, chocolate sauce still in hand. Jen felt euphoric connected to her energy source, Tilly kiss Jen back passionately, moving her tongue into Jens mouth. As their tongues met a volcano of desire erupted between them, both groaned, their skin alight with each touch. Jen moved off the sofa pulling Tilly into her arms

'Lets take this upstairs' she said breathlessly reconnecting her lips to Tilly's as they walked together up the stairs to bed leaving a trail of clothing behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for continuing to read this story, also thank you all for your feedback. It is very helpful so keep it coming :) Also I want to acknowledge the Hollyoaks writers for supplying to odd piece of dialogue that is woven into the text to maintina some authenticity_

Chapter 17 Natural instincts

Tilly pulled Jen into the bed room, each just left in their underwear, their clothes creating a path up the stairs, they were giggling and kissing and Tilly kept trying to get the chocolate sauce tube out of Jens hands. Jen was teasing her moving the tube behind and above her, Tilly tried everything as best she could getting up the stairs without tripping them up, but as Tilly neared the bed, she went to very firmly tickle Jen on the ribs, who tried to turn away from Tilly but lost her balance and crashed onto the bed laughing loudly. Tilly launched herself ontop of Jen and straddled her, now above her she reached forward to capture the sauce, but Jen moved quickly tickling Tilly under her arms as she stretched out. Tilly lost her balance and crashed onto Jen, almost winding both of them. Jen flipped them over so she was on top. They were almost wrestling for the tube and it was turning them both on even more, Jen moved one hand behind her back as she sat on top of Tilly to remove her own bra, she then leant forward dragging her breasts over Tillys face and chest, she knew this would distract her girlfriend long enough to get the lid off of the tube.

And then, drip drip drip, chocolate fell in small blobs onto Tillys cleavage, she squealed and giggled as Jen lent down and very very firmly licked between her breasts, Tilly took her chance and kissed Jen as her head rose, now she had her, Tilly caressed Jens breasts, but Jen knew she was being toyed with, she moved her hand with the tube and dripped the chocolate behind her onto Tillys leg Tilly hadn't expected this and giggled mid kiss. This was fun she thought, but now what how would she get that tube… she removed one of her hands from Jens breast and moved it to where she would feel the most recent drips, she moved her fingers through the sauce brought her hand back round and wiped her sticky fingers across Jens forehead and down her cheek. Jen stopped the kiss and looked into Tilly eyes and laughed loudly. Tilly took her chance and pushed Jen to one side, thank heavens they had made a large double out of the two beds being pushed together, Jen lost her balance and in trying to prevent her fall to the left she let go of the tube not wanting to squash the tube and waste the sauce all over the sheets. Tilly moved like lightening, lay her self on top of Jen to lick the sauce off her face , Jen put her hands behind Tillys back and undid her bra, Tilly moved to enable Jen to throw it across the room, Jen then moved to remove Tillys pants. Tilly wiggled and lent over to get the tube, then she raised herself up

'right then, Jen, you've had it'

Tilly squeezed a long line of chocolate down Jens front around each nipple and down to the edge of her pants then moved down to Jens pants without licking off the sauce but to enable her to remove her girlfriends underwear, Jen remained still, she was enjoying Tillys dominance and was aware Tilly had put the tube down in order to remove Jens pants, then her own. Jen carefully moved her hand and picked up the tube. As Tilly sat back taking in the recumbent view of Jen, Jen fired a shot of sauce at Tilly hitting her across her breasts and abdomen. They both laughed loudly and Tilly lunged down on top of Jen squishing them together, they were laughing so much until Jen turned them over and placed a very deep and longing kiss on Tilly's lips. Tilly opened her mouth to receive Jens tongue as the sauce squished between them as they moved. They were both so aroused that it took no time at all for their tongues to dance and their kiss to become even more passionate. Jen kissed down Tillys neck and licked her way across her breasts and abdomen, she wanted to turn her over onto her front. Jen loved kissing Tilly's back and rubbing her breasts down it and have Tilly do the same to her, but there was too much sauce for this to happen yet. Jen returned to licking her way across Tilly before moving to make love to her using her hands and fingers as she moved back up to kiss Tilly and caress her breasts and nipples with her free hand. Tilly came quickly, recovered even faster and turned Jen over to return the experience. They were covered in sauce, it was everywhere, they gave up worrying and Tilly moved Jen onto her front so that she could kiss and nip down her back, she loved Jens back, it was so strong and beautiful and her bottom was so firm and rounded. Tilly loved the feel of Jen under her hands and her lips. She loved to bite Jens bottom cheeks as she moved down the back of her body before moving back upwards. Tilly placed one hand over Jens hips to reach Jens core, lying herself outstretched along Jens back, Tilly put her other arm under Jens head pulling her backwards at an angle to her, her head resting partly on her shoulder, kissing her neck and making love to her from behind. Jen came almost instantly, lying against Tilly, her fingers circling her swollenness. Jen shuddered from head to toe with pleasure as she let out a loud cry. Tilly encircled her with her arms as she regained her breathing.

Having continued to make love throughout the most of their night together Jen and Tilly were still marked by odd streaks of chocolate sauce, as were the bed sheets. As morning broke and the sun rose they were sound asleep wrapped in each others arms. The night had been filled with unleashed passion, as if the threat posed by Dianes presence at the restaurant had created a surge of desire born out of the adrenaline induced fight or flight response. Neither Jen nor Tilly were going to be beaten, their relationship and their love was worth the fight, they had nearly lost one another before and they weren't ever going to let go again. Their love making had been both gentle yet also full of desire, passion and at times urgency, the chocolate sauce had added an eroticism as well as fun to the night of love. Before sleep took them, Jen had held Tilly close she stoked her fingers through Tillys hair and kissed her gently across her eyes, her nose and then her lips. They had kissed with a tenderness that belied the bodily, emotional and spiritual union that had occurred, Jen travelled down Tillys body one more time kissing every millimetre, licking and sucking at Tilly's nipples and breast as Tilly stroked Jens shoulders. Tilly pulled Jen back to her, Jen looked questioningly

'Turn around, let's do this together, I want taste you as you taste me' Tilly said

as she kissed her girlfriend with a depth of love she never knew existed. Jen moved back down Tillys body retracing her kisses, again returning to kiss and suck Tillys breasts, taking each nipple in her mouth whilst stroking the free nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Tilly responded pressing her hips upwards towards Jen, Jen continued to kiss her girlfriend down to the tips of her toes as she returned she lay ontop of Tilly and rolled them both over so that Tilly was now above her. Tilly raised herself onto her hands and knees above Jen who moved herself down the bed as Tilly turned herself to face Jens feet before lowering herself on top of Jen kissing and caressing her tummy , using her hands to stroke between her thighs. Jen felt incredibly aroused, she had never done this before, she felt Tilly's tongue against her and she moved the pillow to support her head as she too began to lick and caress Tilly's core with her own tongue. They could both taste the salty juices of arousal as their tongues lapped at each others swolleness. Tilly moved her hands up and down Jens thighs as Jen caressed Tillys bottom and thighs. Jen was able to reach inside Tilly with her tongue which made Tilly shudder, Tilly moved her tumb into Jen as she continued to lick and caress her , before long both came with an intensity that brought tears to their eyes. Tilly turned herself back round and lay face to face with Jen, kissing her, holding her caressing her, she wanted to look into the depth of her girlfriends eyes. They held each others faces wiping the occasional tear away as the intensity of their emotions settled

'What ever happens, this will always be and this can never be taken from us. Know that I love you Tilly with all of my heart and I will do everything in my power for us to be together'

'I know you will, Jen you are mine, you were always meant to be here now with me. We can do this together, I love you so much' added Tilly.

They had eventually fallen asleep wrapped in love and in one another , and now the sun was up and the day part way gone. Tonight was the party and Jen would have to return to Diane's house, even if it was just for the one night, they still had Sunday night together since Tilly's parents weren't returning until Monday evening. Jen slowly came to too at the sound of the door bell, but she had been in such a deep sleep that it had barely registered until it was too late. Jen moved, well tried to move but found this almost impossible, not because Tilly had her head on her shoulder or her leg and arms across Jen, but because the stickiness of the patches of licked chocolate sauce and the smeared juices of their lovemaking had sealed them together like glue. Jen wanted to turn but decided against it as she didn't want to waken Tilly. She pulled the duvet back up over them and wrapped her arms back around Tilly, kissing her head before closing her eyes once more.

An hour later Tilly stirred and moved without realising they were quite literally stuck together, as she pulled away it woke Jen who chuckled and smiled with her eyes as her lips went to kiss Tilly's forehead.

'We are stuck together' said Tilly

'I know, I tried to move earlier to turn over but you were so fast asleep, looking so cute, I didn't dare wake you' laughed Jen

'I need to pee, we are going to have to break the seal, even though I am happy to be stuck to you for ever metaphorically' laughed Tilly in reply

They began a very careful lifting and moving of limbs, their skin pulled apart like having sticky tape or parcel wrap pulled of your skin, it didn't hurt but it almost made the same sound. Both giggled as the next move needed Tilly to pull her front away from Jens side, this was trickier, it was clear both girls abdomens ad breasts had had plenty of chocolate sauce applied and licked off, these areas were far more sticky and glued together. Eventually after several minutes both lay on their backs laughing, Tilly got up and walked naked to the bathroom to use the loo. Jen went downstairs to make the drinks. They met back in the bedroom and stood together laughing at the ate aof the chocolate stained sheets

'I'd better wash these and dry them today so we can get back in later, or at least tomorrow!' Tilly ventured

'Umm I think you're right, how about we share a bath relax ourselves into the day, we can put the sheets in the machine, dry them and have them back on the bed before this afternoon ' said Jen winking

'Nice to see that quick brain of yours has got it all planned out' laughed Tilly

She went to run the bath and put a few drops of her orange and geranium Neals Yard bubble bath in. She loved the smell so much, it had been a gift from her aunt last Christmas and she only used it on special occasions to save it from running out too quickly. She asked Jen to keep an eye on the bath and then put the sheets and pillow cases in the washing machine on a quick wash so they would be ready by the times the girls had finished upstairs.

Jen knew from previous bath sharing experiences that the water needed not to be too deep otherwise it would flood the bathroom when they both stepped it, she turned the taps off and shouted to Tilly. Thank heavens the taps were sat on the corner of the bath and not in the middle of one end like usual, Jen stepped in to the bubbles, it smelt so good, and lay herself down full length so she was covered by them. She had a few moments to herself before Tilly walked in and stopped to star at Jen, she couldn't believe Jen could look so seductive peeking out from under the bubbles.

'You coming in or are you gonna stare with your mouth open all day whilst I lie here waiting for you' Jen said seductively

Tilly laughed and as she approached the bath Jen moved to one side to let Tilly in beside her, they lay side by side giggling together and kissing as each placed bubbles on one anothers noses and faces. They both ran their hands up and down each other washing away the stickiness of the night before whilst enjoying the sensation of bubbles against skin. Jen glided ontop of Tilly carefully so the water didn't crash over the side of the bath

'Now I've got you where I want you' she giggled

'Have you now, umm I could get used to this kind of bath' Tilly giggled in response

Jen kissed Tilly again before rolling and turning them on their alternate sides, thus allowing further caressing and cleaning to occur. Jen loved the feel of Tillys skin under the water, it made her hand glide more effortlessly and the contact even smoother, this young woman was all she ever dreamed of and more. She loved their intimacy, openness combined with the intellectual stimulation and razor sharp wittedness they shared. It was like being aroused and turned on intellectually as much as physically and emotionally. This was the full package. Tilly moved top of Jen

'Hey where've you gone, you phased out there?'

'Umm just thinking about us, and how everything works at every level, I feel completed with you'

'Yeah, me too' Tilly kissed Jen then said

'But the water is getting cold and we need to put more hot in before I turn into goose bumps all over'

'Oh I think I'd like that, more hot water that is, not you cold and goosebumpy, well …' Jen laughed and sat up carefully and let some water out so the hot could be run in.

After their bath the girls got dressed into joggers and tops, and went downstairs, Tilly put the sheets in the dryer and Jen brought a couple of DVDs downstairs from her bag so they could chill out on the sofa until she had to get back to Dianes before the party. They had a table picnic and shared some sparkling elderflower cordial, it was one of Jens favourite non alcoholic drinks and Tilly had got some in especially. They lay on the sofa and watched 'Better than chocolate' which Tilly loved and then 'Here come the girls'. Jen bought dvds as and when she could over time, she loved some of the older ones, there was a naivety to them that she liked. In between the two videos the girls put the sheets back on the bed before retuning back downstairs.

After the second DVD Jen looked at her watch, she really didn't want to leave Tilly and their comfortable love nest, Tilly didn't want her to go either, Tilly held on to Jen as they lay together facing each other. She moved Jens hair away from her eyes and ran her thumb over her cheeks as she kissed her nose then lips. Jen looked deep into Tilly's eyes and smiled kissing her back.

'I know, I don't want to go either, but if we are going to ensure we keep ourselves safe for now before letting people know that we trust, then we need to do this, I am not sure they are ready to take us coming out as a couple quite yet' Jen then kissed Tillys nose.

'I know that, but it doesn't mean I don't want you all to myself or that I would rather we didn't have to be so careful still' retorted Tilly

'Its just for tonight, and who knows I could sneak out when everyones in bed and come over, and of course someone needs to see you home to make sure you get back safely' Jen smiled warmly

'It sounds like you've got it all worked out' Tilly felt reassured

'Then my gorgeous woman, we have another 24hrs together before your parents come back, don't worry I want to be with you as much as you do with me. I know not all relationships can be 24/7 but we aren't doing too badly' Jen added.

'So what are you wearing tonight Tilly asked'

'That mi lady is a surprise' and with that Jen shot up and went upstairs for her bag. She didn't really need to take it, but it looked better to arrive with it back at Dianes.

Tilly felt a sudden sense of loss, she knew she didn't need to, she would be with Jen again in only a few hours and she knew above all things they would be together later. After all they had barely been apart even physically for more than a few hours over the last couple of days. She laughed at herself. Jen came back down the stairs in one of her dresses, leaving her joggers for her return.

'umm you look good, I could almost fancy you' said Tilly laughing

'Well I am glad that's the case, just wait until later, then you can let me know what you think of the dress' Jen said and winked back.

Tilly moved to the door and hugged Jen and kissed her before opening to let her out, she stood on the door step

'see you later, around 7ish' and Tilly waved as Jen went around the corner to her car. Tilly stood and watched Jen drive passed waving before closing the door. Her phone beeped which then reminded her she hadn't got back to Maddie. There were a long list of text messages, but only one from Jen.

'Thank you for such a lovely time so far, can't wait until later. Love you xxx'

Tilly texted back 'Missing you already ;) see you later sexy lover of mine xx'

Tilly ran upstairs to get her new dress from out of the wardrobe and to sort out her clothes for the evening. She also decided to text Maddie, make peace before the party and the string of questions she was likely to get asked by her best friend. How, could she have forgotten her!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 natural instinct

Maddie came round at 6.30 and looked stunning in her new dress, Tilly looked her best friend up and down and found herself surprised by her reaction. She looked amazing, she never really thought about what Maddie looked like, she was just Maddie!

'hey my ginger lesbian, don't you start undressing me with your eyes' laughed Maddie

'Sorry babe, you look absolutely amazing' said TIlly

'thanks, so do you, that new dress is very hot and sexy, shame you've no one to wear it for !'

'So whose checking me out now' laughed Tilly

As much as Tilly had loved her time with Jen and felt at a loss when she wasn't there she did miss her friends. It was good to see Maddie and fall back into their natural rapport, they had been friends since childhood and this meant so much never needed to be said. However, Tilly did feel compromised for the first time by not being honest about her relationship with Jen.

'So are you ready for Absersoch next week? I can't wait' said Maddie

'Yeah, its gonna be great, is everyone coming!'

Tilly ran back up the stairs to get her bag and the drinks she had bought for the evening as Maddie sat on the sofa flicking through copies Cosmopolitan. She made sure there was nothing left of Jen visible, just in case, but then she realised the beds were still together and made into a double, then decided she'd deal with it if she needed to. She smiled to herself feeling content at what she and Jen had shared and where they were with one another but she was also looking forward to hanging out with Sinead, Esther, Mads and the boys. She skipped down the stairs

'You ready to party then? She we go?'

The girls gathered their bags together and set off to walk round to Dianes, as they neared the house George came into sight and they gave each other a huge hug all full of smiles and relief that the exams were over and they could just let their hair down. Tilly always felt a natural affinity to George even though she thought he would be the one person who might understand her situation with Jen. He was so sensitive and sensible, despite all he had been through. She really wanted to tell everyone how happy she was, how excited she was, but couldn't, they still could not take this risk, well not yet.

The door was open and they let themselves in and were greeted by excitedly by Sinead followed closely by Diane. Tilly couldn't see Jen, which was a relief, she could at least relax into the evening and mix with her friends before worrying about how to cover up her excitement and natural instincts to be close to Jen, to look at and watch her as well as chat with her. She took the drinks into the kitchen and gave Sinead the small bottle of vodka that she had bought to go in the punch when Diane wasn't looking. Tilly didn't want to get drunk, having ended up very unwell the last time, but she certainly wanted a good time.

Everyone complimented Tilly on her new dress, Bart told her she looked sexy and if she wanted to change teams he was sure had had a mate who would go out with her. Tilly took it in good fun and wandered over to George and they chatted about his new designs that he was trying to develop his portfolio with, he complimented Tilly on the blue she had chosen which made her natural alabaster colouring shine translucent against the deep rich ginger tones of her hair ad richness of the mid blue. They both loved talking about fashion and before Jen Tilly used to spend lots of time with George going shopping together. They were close, she had missed chatting about clothes like this with George, she couldn't wait for Abersoch and they could play eye spy on the beach and check out the clothing combinations people were wearing.

Sinead changed the music and put on a playlist she had created which had a far better beat to it, the gang were laughing, and an hour had passed before Tilly looked up to see Jen almost floating down the stairs in a short coral pink dress her hair up and wearing high heels. Jen looked at her and gave her one of her raised eyebrow stairs and Tilly realised she was staring with her mouth wide open. George noticed Tilly's stare and commented on how amazing Miss Gilmore looked adding that she seemed to be glowing , not like she looked when they were at college. Tilly agreed and said she had never seen her look so stunning, George laughed and joked that next she'd be telling him she fancied her. Tilly laughed and let the topic drop.

Jen moved across to Diane and chatted to her, Tilly made her excuse and went upstairs to the bathroom she wanted to calm herself down and reapply her lipstick to look good for Jen. Jen had taken her breath away, she looked incredibly sexy, her legs were so well toned and this was accentuated by the heels and shortness of the dress. The dress hugged her falling from her small but pert breasts to the tops of her thighs. Her neckline was low and Tilly had been mesmerised and her open mouthed staring would have been obvious to all if Jen hadn't broken her trance. The coral colour complemented her dark hair and hazel eyes and her sun kissed skin. The fact that she had her hair up made her neck look so sensual that all Tilly wanted to do was plant kisses up and down it and run her thumb across her neckline. Even in the bathroom she was distracted by thinking about Jen.

There was a knock on the door, it was Maddie. Tilly came out and slowly took herself back down the stairs, she looked around the room, and couldn't see Jen, so took herself into the kitchen. Jen hadn't heard her so Tilly crept up to her as she just finished pouring some punch into a glass. Tilly sneaked up to Jen and ran her forefinger sensually down her back and as she jumped and quickly moved her arms around Jen planting a kiss on the back of her neck before Jen turned round with a huge grin on her face. Tilly stepped back, Jens eyes worked their way down and back up Tillys body, her pupils had completely dilated and Tilly could tell the dress she had chosen was having its desired effect. Jens breathing had altered. Jen saw freshly for the second time the vision of strong colours and delicacy that was Tilly.

Jen had been stunned by how gorgeous Tilly looked when she first saw her when she came down the stairs to joined the party. She had stayed upstairs to let Tilly get comfortable with her friends, she had also wanted to surprise Tilly by her entrance too having taken time to find the right dress to impress her girl. But seeing Tilly had wiped Jens thoughts about making an entrance for Tilly out of her mind, she maintained her poise but inside her heartbeat had increased. Tilly was incredibly sensual in her dress, the bold contrast of colours captured Jens artistic eye as she took in every millimetre of her girl. But Jen was shocked by the physical response, she felt weak at the knees just looking at her and so when she felt Tilly kiss the back of her neck her knees gave way and she held the kitchen work top to stay upright before turning to see Tilly. She was speechless, her response was autonomic, she had little control over the adrenaline speeding up her breathing and heart rate, dilating her pupils so she could take in even more of the vision in front of her. She wanted to hold Tilly to kiss her fully but knew she couldn't.

'So Miss Gilmore your looking rather nice tonight' Tilly said cheekily

'You don't look too bad yourself Tilly' Jen said and winked before leaning in

'In fact you look so incredibly beautiful Tilly, the colour and the dress are amazing on you'

'Thanks Jen, you look really sexy in yours, I was stunned when I saw you, I can't promise not to stare again'

They were suddenly interrupted as George walked round into the kitchen

'Sinead did you say you wanted punch or coke? Oh Hi Tilly, Miss Gilmore'

'Hey George' said Jen and the left the kitchen with her punch

'I was just getting some punch, shall we put that vodka in' said George

Tilly agreed and they stirred the mixture before pouring out enough for themselves and Sinead. They headed back and Tilly saw that Ester had arrived, so she went over to talk with her, Jen went over to joined them having recognised Ester from the open day for new students. She stood talking with the two girls, she occasionally blew on the back of Tillys neck and teased her with occasional touches on her arm as she spoke, knowing this would have an electrifying effect. On occasions she also acknowledged something Ester would say by tapping her arm, knowing the effect would not be the same.

Diane called Jen over and as she went Tilly turned to watch aware she could only take a quick glimpse, but she caught how well the dress accentuated the sexiness of Jens bottom as she walked. Ester then commented about Jen looking over dressed for the evening and wondered who she was trying to impress. Tilly giggled, the vodka starting to have a little effect. Esther complimented Tilly on her dress and then told her about her recent weekend away on a fashion course. As she listened Tilly and Jens eyes made contact across the room, both maintained a degree of discretion although the raising of eye brows and chewing of lips would have indicated to any one watching that they knew the signals each was sending.

Tilly went upstairs having announced she needed to go to the bathroom and Jen walked into the kitchen taking some empty glasses as cover before following her up the stairs. As Tilly came out of the bathroom she saw Jen, who pulled her into her room and closed the door.

'You've been making eyes at me all night, turning me on' Jen teased as she could finally stroke Tillys face with her thumb and plant a kiss on her lips as Tilly leaned against the door.

'Oh really and you've noticed this because you have been doing exactly the same to me perhaps? Undressing me with those dark eyes of yours' Tilly responded before kissing Jen back

'Tilly I can barely keep away from you, you look so sexy, I'm overheating'

'well for your information I have been very slowly undressing you all night in my mind' Tilly said very sensually before leaning back into kiss Jen again

They were caught in each others head lights, stunned by each other held mesmerised until they heard someone go into the bathroom which reminded them that they would have to leave Jens room carefully. Jen opened the door to make sure the way was clear and Tilly headed back down. Jen stayed in her room until the bathroom was free and then went in her self.

As the evening went on, Tilly spent time chatting and gossiping with her friends and getting slightly more and more tipsy and slightly less inhibited, they all were, even Diane who had finally approached Jen in the kitchen to ask her whether she had seen Jen in Chester at the bistro. Jen casually poured more punch for Diane as she turned away and said that it couldn't have been her as she was in Yorkshire with a friend. She tried to put Diane on the back foot as said if she had been out so close to home she would have driven and parked close by. Diane confirmed she hadn't seen Jens car. Jen tried to use her general powers of persuasion to make Diane think it must have been someone like her. Diane, was persistent until Jen got her phone and selected a couple of photos of the statues at the sculpture park for her to see and a couple of a friend of Jens she had taken months before. Thankfully this seemed to get Diane off her back, but not without a warning about the flirtatious looks Tilly had been sending Jen over the evening. Jen offered to talk to her and Diane reminded her of the rumours that had circulated and how this would still not be good for her career. Jen cringed inside with this information and asked Diane to let her sort things out with Tilly, she knew what she was doing and that there was no need for Diane or anyone else to worry about this.

Jen felt a little sick inside, she and Tilly were having such a lovely time together, Jen wanted nothing more for them to be open about their relationship, but clearly they were going to have to keep this hidden for a while longer. Diane quickly drank her glass of punch before opening a bottle of wine and pouring herself a large glass. She offered some to Jen, who declined. Jen had known about the vodka in the punch and could already feel it effects, she certainly didn't want going to drink anymore if she let her defences down any further and gave the game away about her and Tilly. Jen went back to the party and stood around the edge watching her girlfriend having fun with her friends, Diane came up to her side and stood with her, she was on her second large glass of wine and was now more than a little drunk. Jen thought this was an ideal time to suggest that she go and get Tilly to talk to, Diane agreed. Jen went over the Tilly and spoke quietly in her ear

'Tils I need to talk to you, Diane is suspicious and she wants me to talk to you about your crush on me' Jen looked a little pale

'Oh, what, why? Umm ok, you mean you'll pretend to tell me off '

'sort of' Jen added

'OK lets do it and get her off our backs, so I can get you on yours' Tilly giggled at her joke

Jen also sniggered, but tried to regain her composure.

Jen asked Diane to join them in the kitchen, Jen knew that if Diane was drunk she wouldn't remember too much and that she and Tilly would be able to manage the situation between them with out Diane being too aware she was being set up.

The three of them sat round the table, Tilly was next to Jen, who put her hand under the table to quickly stroke her leg in a reassuring manner, before bringing it above the table, Diane sat listening, Jen had no idea really what she was going to say but the words came out

'Tilly, Diane is worried that you have a crush on me'

At which Diane nodded and interrupted

'Tilly I know you like girls, but I seen ya lookin at Miss Gilmore here tonight like you was undressing her, I've seen that look on men before eyein up a pretty girl…'

'I don't know what you mean Diane' said Tilly as innocently as she could

'I do think she is very pretty and looks lovely in her dress, but that's all' Tilly added

'Diane can I continue?' Jen said more sternly than she had continued, sounding like she did in class with the students. Diane put her head down and apologised, which made Jen chuckle inside

'Tilly, you know that nothing can ever happen between us don't you? I am your teacher and there are rules about not having relationships with students' Jen said in her teachers voice

Tilly put her head down, more to hide the suppressed laughter than in submission, and with her head down said

'Yes I know, I am sorry if I have unintentionally caused a problem. I would never go out with a teacher, they are too old for me' at which Tilly nearly laughed and Jen had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling at this cheeky comment, instead giving tilly a quick kick under the table.

'Well, I am glad you understand Tilly, Jens job and career could be in danger if you even tried to go out with her. The police might imprison Jen if she were to be having a relationship with someone at school, and you can't damage her career d'you here young lady OK now its getting late, I think we done whats been needed' and Diane got up and left the kitchen.

Jen and Tilly stayed seated, a degree or serious casting its shadow, as they thought about what had been said. Tilly's hand was under the table and sought Jens thigh, more for reassurance as she felt the need to connect with Jen. She was surprised by the feel of Jens muscle and skin and a bolt of lust coursed through her veins all over again. How could they stop when this is how they made each other feel she asked herself.

Jen felt the touch to and her leg was on fire with the touch burning through her, how would they manage to be together tonight she wondered, how could they stay together when Diane was hell bent on making Jen a Tilly free zone, Oh God this is so unfair Jen muttered to herself. It was too risky Tilly staying tonight, she would walk Tilly, George and Maddie home and tell Diane that she needn't wait up. George came into the kitchen with Bart, they were off and were saying goodbyes, Jen let them go, having Bart along would not be helpful, he was far too close to Sinead for gossip to get back to Diane. Jen got up and went to the living room, Diane was heading upstairs to bed and Sinead and Maddie were still chatting. Jen turned the music down and asked Maddie if she wanted to be walked home. She agreed, Jen then went to tell Tilly the plan. Jen went back to her room for a change of clothes , her joggers were at Tillys she needed her trainers, then she could make it look as if she'd been out running when she went back in the morning.

Thankfully it wasn't far to Maddies and they were on their own very quickly, they walked holding hands, able to touch properly for the first time all evening, although they had enjoyed the excitement of their secrecy, the tension with Diane had not be pleasurable. They could ride it out, between them they would manager her although she was a risk to their happiness at the moment.

'Tilly, tonight was a warning for us, as much as I thought we would be ok, we have to keep being careful' Jen said

'I know, I don't want to risk your career, but I am not prepared to loose what we have either. It is so unfair though'

'I know, but we will sort this out we can make it work, we are clever enough to manage Diane, but I think we both need to be careful not to drink too much when we are together. I know I let myself look at you more than I should have, and you were definitely undressing me with those beautiful eyes of yours, and don't deny it this time' laughed Jen

'And what if I were you wore that dress so I would want to to take it off of you, so where's the logic, go figure Miss Gilmore !'

The both chuckled and Jen put an arm around Tillys shoulders. They reached the archway and Jen pulled Tilly into the stairwell within it, they climbed up to the top. Months before Tilly had tried to kiss Jen up there away from other peoples view, but Jen felt she couldn't and didn't at that time. Tonight it was Jen who leaned in and took Tilly into her arms placing a long gentle kiss on her lips, Tilly parted her lips as Jens bottom lip moved into the space. The moon was out although half covered by clouds. They kissed for several minutes, Tilly pulling back

'Are you going to stay tonight? I would really like it if you would'

'Yes, if you'll have me' replied Jen who kissed Tilly again with more pressure and a hint of urgency this time.

They went back down the stairs of the archway and once inside Tillys home the door was locked, Jen went to get two large glasses of water for them both before they headed upstairs. Tillys room and the double bed were very inviting, they felt safe, a sanctuary away from prying eyes.

'Tilly I will need to get up early, make it look like I'm out running, I'll go back and put a note on the table so Diane thinks that's where I am, then I can come back to bed with you, is that ok?

'Jen, anything is ok if it means we can spend as much time together as possible'.

Jen drew Tilly towards her and in kissing her began to undo the zipper of her dress, pulling it gently off of her shoulders before letting fall to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your kind comments , do keep me posted on what you think.

Chapter 19 Natural Instincts

Monday morning came and Tilly was excited for the trip to Abersoch with Maddie , George , Neil, Sinead, Bart and Ester. Maddie had borrowed her dads car and drove the gang down through North Wales to the beach house in the small town. The roads were narrow and it had been slow journey but the gang sang and rapped along to radio 1 and Neil's ipod. The house was bright and summery and they were all ready for a week of independence and adventure. As they unpacked food and drink they set up a kitty for going out to the beach side bars.

The gang went into their rooms, and Till sat on her bed and thought about the day before. Tilly had not seen Jen after she eventually left at midday before Tilly's parents returned. They had woken up early together Jens head on Tilly's shoulder, Tilly's breast in her hand, Tilly's arm wrapped around Jen as Jen's leg was outstretched across her lover. Tilly had wanted to stay like this for ever, they had made love throughout the night finally succumbing to sleep as dawn began to break. As Jen moved Tilly had come too kissing Jens forehead in the knowledge that if they were going to stop Diane getting more suspicious then Jen had to jog back leave a note and get back to Tillys. They had looked into one another's eyes Jen had moved her position rolling on top of Tilly kissing her deeply as her desire for Tilly bubbled back up. Tilly had wanted them to wake together with them both being in the bed rather than one of them downstairs or having to leave. As Jen kissed Tilly Tilly began to respond to Jens lips and deepened the kiss. Jen began stroking her hand up and down Tillys side, moving her tongue onto Tillys mouth tasting, teasing, caressing. Tilly rolled Jen over onto her side and they faced each other, Tilly stroked Jens face before placing small kisses all over finally returning to Jens mouth. Jen pulled Tilly tightly to her

'I love you Tilly, the thought of not having you in my life scares me and I've never been more serious about anyone before, I am not prepared to lose this, not for Diane, not for anyone'

she kissed Tilly more passionately than before, Tilly's hands moved sensually to Jens bottom and caressed her firm cheeks, this act had such a profound physical response they both began to breath more heavily it was as if their heightened arousal of the night before was still there and lay barely under the surface of sleep.

'Before I am completely lost in you again, go, go and put that note on the table at Dianes and come back to me, I'll still be here' Tilly remembered being profoundly touched by Jens declaration and felt strengthen that they were in this together. Jen had reluctantly pulled herself away from Tilly, threw her joggers on and left with the note she had written in readiness the night before. As Tilly dozed waiting for her return, Jen snuck into the house left the note and noticed the house was quiet and looked unchanged from the night before.

As Tilly's thoughts wandered back to Jens return she sent her a quick text from Abersoch

'Arrived safely, thinking about you and yesterday : ) xxx'

As Tilly unpacked her bag she could hear her friends chatting, but she was lost in her day dream of Jens return from her jog. Tilly had drifted back into sleep after Jen had left and then found herself being woken by the sensation of kisses being placed around her the tops of her thighs and lower tummy and the feel of Jens breasts dangling and touching her legs as she moved her kisses across Tillys body. In her sleepy state she remembered touching Jens head as Jen moved Tillys legs apart and kissed her girlfriend into full awareness and awakefulness , her tongue dipped into the hot liquid of Tillys arousal. Jen loved the taste of Tilly and Tilly knew this, what a way to wake up being kissed, licked and touched back into life.

Tilly felt herself flush at the thought and jumped suddenly as Maddie entered the room. She laughed

'Tils you look decidedly flushed, what you been doing in here all alone'

Tilly blushed even brighter and had no idea how she was even going to find an excuse for this.

'Umm well , what can I say guilty as charged, just thinking about this scene from a film I watched yesterday, kinda got me a bit hot and bothered'

Maddie laughed, and walked over and gave Tilly a huge hug

'Finally, after that fling with Ester last year you've got your mojo back, I thought you were gonna dry up'

Tilly felt both relieved and embarrassed, but the two girls laughed and walked out to the sitting area together arm in arm . They were so comfortable with each other Tilly soon let her concerns drift away.

The gang headed to the beach for the rest of the day with a picnic . It felt more grown up this year and George Tilly and Maddie stayed chatting as Bart, Neil, Sinead and Ether went for swim. With the others gone, George told the girls about a boy he had met when he had been away but that he had been too nervous to do anything. Tilly nodded and smiled, Maddie thought he had been mad not to seize the opportunity in front of him. Tilly encouraged George to be brave and be honest with this boy. She realised what a difference her relationship with Jen had made to her, that somehow she felt older than her friends more confident sexually and not afraid to deal with the difficulties. A wet ball suddenly landed on the crisps sending them flying and a wet Sinead dripped all over Tilly as she lent to get her towel. Tilly laughed and stuck the crisps to Sineads legs as punishment, Maddie and George joined in. Sinead took it in good spirit and sat down her legs a jigsaw of salt and vinegar, cheese and onion and plain crisps.

Tillys phone buzzed, she knew it would be Jen, but didn't want to draw attention to it, it was usually one of the gang that texted her, and her parents only occasionally. She decided to leave it until she had more cause to go into her bag. She lay down and sun bathed chatting to the others.

Two days had passed and they were having a great time, Tilly was relaxed and loved being with her gang, Bart had only once got stoned and Neil was his usual self, trying to chat up girls out of his league and getting grief from the boyfriends. Tilly had gone to get some fresh milk when she saw a car just like Jens, her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe it might be Jens, but the number plate was the same. As she walked past a familiar voice called her over

'You wanna lift? '

Tilly was so excited but she wanted to play this calmly and tease Jen

'Passing through were you?'

'Got lost on the way to the shops, wanna lift or not? replied Jen

Tilly teased back 'I'm not sure, as far as romantic gestures go am I supposed to be swept off my feet by this, you driving down here. Playing it all cool, supposed to impress me is it?'

Jen knew the game and was certainly up for the teasing, if anything it was one of the things she likes about Tilly was her ability to play intelligently using her dry humour

'well that depends, are you impressed?'

Tilly gave in 'a bit'

'then yes' Jen knew she had won the verbal game of trumps

'then good' Tilly laid her next trump card down

'Then get in the car'

At which Jen beamed her beautiful smile at Tilly and she melted aching to dive straight in to join Jen.

Tilly explained that she couldn't jump in yet but needed to get back to the gang with the milk, Jen felt deflated but understood, she had come down on a whim and wanted to surprise Tilly but hadn't actually thought her plan through, for herself or for Tilly. She laughed to herself, I'm going mad, this really must be love.

'What are you smiling at like a Cheshire cat' asked Tilly

'I just realised I set off down here not thinking about anything other than wanting to surprise you because I missed you so much, and now I'm here somehow you need to get away from your friends, and I haven't even thought what we can do!'

Tilly laughed, she felt like her day had suddenly been made, she leaned into the car and kissed Jen firmly on the lips, Jen put her hand behind Tillys neck to feel even more connected.

'Give me an hour, if you drive on down that road it takes you to the sand dunes, the guys don't go there and as we've been swimming already they'll just want to sunbath. Have you got a bikini?'

'Oh yes, I'm wearing it, and I brought an overnight bag, just in case I could whisk you away to spend the night with me'

Tilly laughed at Jen having thought through them being together but absolutely nothing else! Tilly left Jen and walked back to the house

'Where you been babe' said Maddie

'Oh just bumped into an old friend , I'm gonna go a meet up with them, you don't mind do you? It's just a coincidence we are here at the same time and I'd hate to miss this chance'

Maddie smiled 'of course, go enjoy yourself, keep me posted maybe we can join you later'

Tilly went into her room and texted Jen , she packed some clothes into her beach bag and set off. She met Jen at the furthest part of Abersoch beach , the sand dunes were like mini hills they were so high, much bigger than those on Crosby beach. Tilly walked calmly to Jens car, she wasn't there, so texted her. A reply came telling her to walk up the dune next to her, Tilly followed the footprints and walked over the dune, in the valley between this and the next dune she saw a beautiful dark haired woman lying on a blue and pink towel sunbathing topless, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. Tilly took a photo of the scene, she had to have this of Jen topless, she looked so sexy. Tilly slid down the bank as Jen turned on her side and shaded her eyes to look up. The dark silhouette was unmistakable. Jen sat up and waited.

'Nice spot you found !' sad Tilly

' I just went for the most out of the way place I could find, you joining me down here or are you going to stand there and block the sun all day' laughed Jen

'Oh don't you get all demanding now missy, I had to lie to my best friend for this moment of pleasure'

'Oh did I promise pleasure then, I thought you were just after my scintillating company' Jen giggled Tilly lay her towel down beside Jen and kneeled down on it, as she did she took Jens face in both of her hands and kissed her.

'That's better, I've been wanting to do that for the last hour and a half' said Tilly as she took her top off exposing her own breasts to the sun.

'Would you mind creaming me over, I don't want to burn' she said to Jen in a very sultry manner, handing her the tube of factor 30

'Umm I never thought sun cream could be so sensual' laughed Jen as she rubbed the cream into Tillys back

'umm you've forgotten my front, what is this half a job' teased Tilly

'I thought you'd never ask' laughed Jen as she smoothed the cream over Tillys breasts slowly and deliberately making sure every movement caused the greatest amount of arousal and satisfaction and that every millimetre of her breasts were protected , Jen had burnt her breasts accidentally before and learnt a painful lesson. Tillys alabaster skin would fry in minutes, so regular applications would be needed to protected them, at which the thought made her chuckle and lose track of her actions.

'Oi you, don't over do it I know what you're upto' Tilly laughed and then playfully tweaked Jens nipples

Jen closed the lid on the bottle, put it behind her and very calmly turned back round, Tilly was lying beside her looking in her direction, Jen wasn't going to let the tweaking of her nipples go, but she would get her playfully later.

With that she lent down and kissed Tilly, who wrapped her fingers in her hair to hold her down for a second kiss before Jen lay beside her. Jen talked about Diane having been watching over her since the party, Jen felt she was almost being grounded like a teenager at which Tilly laughed. Jen also talked about the jobs she had applied for. As they lay there chatting they held hands, keeping connected. Tilly described the two days the gang had had so far and what misdemeanours the boys had got up to so far. The sun was really warm even though it was later afternoon, the girls turned over which made it easier to talk and look at each other, they leaned up on their elbows and kissed

'fancy a swim?' said Jen

'Not sure we went this morning'

'Not like this though' said Jen standing up topless just in her bikini bottoms

'Come on, catch me if you can' the gauntlet was thrown

Tilly was never one to leave a challenge, she got up and headed after Jen, the water was cold and her entry wasn't helped by Jen splashing her, Tilly kicked water towards Jen and they both tumbled under the water together laughing. Once in it was refreshing and they continued to splash before swimming out a little further together. The bay was beautiful

'You should draw this, its so lovely here' said Tilly

'Well I did start a sketch whilst I was waiting for you, I'll show you when we go back to the car'

They swam and floated in the water, it was amazingly freeing not to be restricted by a bikini top and Tilly loved the freedom this gave her, she also loved how Jens body looked through the water, this was bliss and she was so happy. Jen was the most relaxed she had seen her in weeks even thought they had spent much of the last week together. She could feel Jens pattern of floating change and Tilly moved to tread water to see what her girlfriend was doing, she could she Jen had taken of her bottoms and was throwing them on the sand where they landed a foot from the tide mark. Their end of the beach was empty, Tilly watched Jen swim back

'too restricting were they?'

'no I just like the feel of skinny dipping and as there's no one around I thought I'd enjoy the pleasure!'

Tilly laughed but found the sight of Jen naked magnetic the sun cast moving shapes and shadows across Jens body as the water moved and rippled around her body altering the areas of light and dark on the slightly distorted figure. As Jen moved her arms her breasts floated and moved freely. Tilly was mesmerised by the changing picture in front of her, Jen suddenly disappeared out of sight diving down and swimming under water, Tilly lost where she had swum to until she felt her own bottoms begin pulled down. She laughed and tried to keep afloat whilst Jen removed her clothing before surfacing. They laughed as Jen swam towards the shore to throw Tillys bottoms to join her.

'Like it? asked Jen

'Its kind of freeing isn't it' said Tilly utterly converted to the sensation of water directly against her skin and between her legs. Jen moved close to Tilly and their breasts and bodies touched, before they kissed, staying afloat and kissing was not easy but the sensation of cool water gliding between them was very sensual.

Another half hour passed before they swam to the beach and made a run for it naked into the sand dune. They sat on their towels

'Please say it will always be like this' said Tilly as Jen leaned into to kiss her once again. The sun was beginning to lower but there was enough heat to dry them as they lay down on their sides facing each other talking and kissing.

'Do you think you could stay with me tonight' asked Jen

'Yes, I will text Mads and let her know, she'll be fine as long as I join them tomorrow. I bought my toothbrush and some clothes'

Jen smiled 'top marks for thinking ahead. I've booked us into a little B&B outside of Abersoch, it's a small place but I found them in Diva magazine so we will be at home there with no odd looks or anything and we can be open with each other'

'Oh Jen you are so thoughtful, might just have to give you a special night for that' giggled Tilly as she stroked Jens back and kissed her shoulder and then her neck and finally her mouth, whilst is was tempting to take this further they still had sand stuck to them and although romantic having damp sticking sand would be a scratch risk and a discomfort neither was willing to risk.

An hour later Jen pulled up at the guest house, it was set on the side of a hill, surrounded by green lush fields with sheep in, but with the most amazing view over a long bay the other side of Abersoch. They had a room at the front so they overlooked the sea. After dinner they went out for a walk through the herb garden and over the fields. They had been told if they took the path to the right for 20 minutes it would take them to a viewing point over the bay. Jen took her sketch book, Tilly her phone so she could take photos.

The view was stunning and they sat on the bench facing the bay and facing the setting sun, the sky began to turn pink and orange and the sun shivered in its deeping orange and yellow glow, Tilly moved up to Jens back and circled her in her arms and kissed her neck, she rested her chin on Jens should her as the sun slowly sank leaving the pinks blues, violets and white clouds in the sky, Tilly kissed the back of Jens neck and breathed 'Thank you' into it. Jen lent backwards into to Tillys arms letting her weight fall against Tilly, the peacefulness reminded her of their first time together with the sunrise, it had been so special. As they sat there taking in the changing light and changing sounds Tilly continued to kiss Jens neck and her ears as she slowly drew her fingers up and down Jens arms. She could hear Jens breathing alter and as she kissed Jens neck she felt her pulse fasten. Tilly moved her hands forward stroking down Jens neck breasts and abdomen, Jen turned her head and Tilly kissed her lips. The bench was long enough for Tilly to lie on and wide enough for them both, but the grass was long and soft and clean. Tilly moved turned Jen around and lay her down on the grass kissing her. Tilly took control undoing the buttons of Jens blouse for the second time in the afternoon they would be at one with the elements, Tilly slowly removed Jens clothes and then her own, Jen watched entranced , the warm air was feather like on their skin, the long soft blades of grass underneath. Tilly knelt over Jen, told her to close her eyes and resist moving. Tilly got a long piece of grass and began stroking it across Jens breasts, then lightly , very lightly over her abdomen, Tilly followed each stroke with a kiss and then she licked the path and let the warm breeze dry the moisture trail.

Jen could only take so much, she had been aching for Tilly all day, watching her in the water, her unselfconsciousness and all of the teasing between them had left Jen simmering just beneath boiling point, so this brought her to the boil faster that Tilly was prepared for

'Oh God Tilly I can't take it anymore, I've been so worked up all day, please'

And with that Jen looked at Tilly who could see the burning desire in the very dark eyes looking up at her, Tilly lay on top of Jen spreading her legs so she could lie with her legs between Jens, after kissing Jen deeply Tilly then moved one leg over so she could feel Jens thigh against her and she could move her thigh against Jen Tilly pressed against Jen and could feel the silky wetness immediately against her Tilly kissed Jen hard, Jen moved her arms around Tilly and moved her tongue into Tillys mouth, they moved together, tongues circling , duelling in the passion, Tilly moved one hand to kneed Jens breast as she began to thrust her groin and thigh against Jen, they were so aroused they slid with ease building the tempo and crescendo of their desire. Tilly moved her hand from Jens breast to her swollen core, gliding two fingers down through the molten silk inside Jen, and began thrusting her hand as her mouth moved down from Jens lips to her breast which she took into her mouth and began sucking and licking and nibbling on her nipple. Jen moved her hand to touch Tilly, mirroring Tilly she pushed two fingers inside. Tilly stopped for a moment and let go of Jens breast, and gasped

'too much' asked Jen

'no, no, oh god ' was all Tilly could say as she picked up her thrusting grinding down on her hand on top of Jen and Jens hand under her, the feelings were so intense. Jen was being thrown into oblivion, she opened her eyes to see Tilly look stunned her eyes dark, on fire looking down at Jen, as she gasped and cried out as Jen felt the rhythmical clenching of Tillys muscles against her fingers. Jen held herself back, she was on the edge of orgasm, but Tilly was so beautiful in her vulnerability as she came Jen was overcome watching her as Tilly relaxed back she moved forward and kissed Jen then with her head on Jens shoulder she began moving her fingers inside Jen, and use the palm of her hand to glide against the pleasure zone, it took moments only moments for Tilly to feel Jen clench around her fingers as her body tightened and spasmed and Jen said 'I love you' as she cried out. Tilly collapsed against her and remained lying ontop of her as time seemed to stand still. As Jen opened her eyes she could see the darkening sky and stars beginning to twinkle. She kissed Tillys head and Tilly moved, each slowly removing their fingers still covered in their juices, Tilly rubbed some of these on Jens abdomen before leaning down and licking them off, she loved the taste of Jen. Jen just licked her fingers.

They walked back hand in hand and took themselves upstairs to their room. Tilly was exhausted her legs still felt weak and she laughed saying

'I think you might have to carry me, all this passion has worn me out, I came here to get a rest'

Jen playfully slapped her and on opening the door said

'You're going to have to walk in, the feelings mutual'

They both took a shower before getting naked into the large kingsize bed with its crisp white sheets, with their arms wrapped around each other sleep embraced them and they were only woken by the sound of knocking at their door, it was 10 o'clock and they had slept on one another's arms for nearly 10 hours.

Tilly got up and put a towel around her, opening the door she met one of the owners

'It's the sea air, everyone sleeps well here, just wanted to know if you'll be wanting breakfast before you go?'

Tilly turned to Jen, Jen shook her head

'No thanks my girlfriend and I will get something later' and Tilly closed the door. She skipped to the bed and Jen looked up and smiled

'It sounded good didn't it!' said Jen knowing why Tilly was elated

'Yes it did, Oh Jen, I wish we could be this open all of the time' but Tilly remained upbeat, she knew that they had to make some sacrifices for their happiness. Jen pulled her back into her arms, she just wanted to hold her and Tilly was very happy to be held.


End file.
